


Escape

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [23]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe- Vitriol AU, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Role Reversal, Trauma, Unrequited Love, from good to evil, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: That's all it took.He had to get out.To start anew.Throughout all odds, beyond breaking points, is there a purpose to go back? Or lose yourself when moving forward?





	1. Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> This two piece one shot turned into a story, so without further ado, here is a short story of how the well known protector of Amity Park turned corrosive and became something more.  
> Exploring other parts of personality and morality to only lead to vague ends and bitter aftermaths. All from one simple change, here's what has resulted:

And it was meant to be

Everything was finally destroyed.

  
Debris flew everywhere and the ground shook from the destruction.

Lights flashed all around, leaving the green sky more vibrant than before.

Ghosts from every corner ran and fled from the sight.  
Their screams and howls were that of triumph and victory.

It was reasonable of course.

They were free.

  
However, the huntress wasn't here for them.

This escape wasn't for them either.

It was for him.

  
She flew through the smoke and dust, while two canines ran out in different directions from her side.

Her foot pressed further into her hoverboard, prompting the speed further into the building.

Red Huntress didn't hesitate in kicking in more destruction and breaking down walls.

Doors and walls fell before her.

Prisoners now being freed from their cells and escaping behind her.

Blasts shot out from her weapons to attack the incoming ghost police officers and guards.

They fell one by one by her fury.

She didn't care.

She just had to find _him._

  
Manuevering ice spikes and polar chills, the huntress went deeper.

And deeper,

And deeper,

  
Until she found the area she was looking for.

  
Her ectosignature detector never lied, and it showed her where he was.

The cell was already broken, and on the floor beneath her was a gray chain.

They had a tint of pink in it, as if speckled with rust.

  
As she lowered her hoverboard, the Red Huntress took a step on the cracked floor.

A steady hand ran their fingers over the broken metal.

She then heard shouting.

That caught her attention.

  
The Huntress ran towards the sound, only to see him.

Standing and shaking over a certain warden.

  
"I...am not...your damn... _pawn_!"

  
With that, an ecto blast shot out from the white haired ghost, and more debris fell.

His glowing hand reached over to the remaining chain attached to a neck shackle that covered his throat and tore it off.

The chain fell heavily to the floor.

  
The ghost warden soon fled the scene, not even looking back.

The other knew of the conditions of the building and turned to leave,

And saw her.

 

  
"Danny! Oh my god, you're free! Come on, let's go-"

"No...this is a trick."

 

  
The Red Huntress stared at him, and uttered out, "What?"

Green eyes faced her,

They were sullen, as if they were truly tinted with death.

"No, no this isn't real, it never was."

  
And then he tried to attack her.

  
She dodged the ecto blast and lifted her hands.

"This isn't a trick! Danny, it's me! Valerie!"

  
_"No, they're toying with me again."_

 

She's never heard him sound so vicious before.

Another ecto blast was shot out.

It nicked her shoulder.

The huntress flinched, yet didn't waver from it, despite feeling the smooth opening.  
Blood must be trickling down, but she didn't care and continued walking towards him.

  
His green eyes burned with a malicious intent,

But she slowly approached him more.

Before he could even flinch, her gloved hands were grabbing his wrists now, with an intent filled with kind virtue.

  
"Danny....this is real. Everything happening right now is _real_. Please, trust me and let me get you out of here."

  
Her helm retracted from her head, and Red Huntress showed herself as Valerie Gray.

"It's me, I promise."

  
Her curly hair brings back a comfort he had been so close to forget.

Suddenly, he began to shudder and stared at her face.

His gloved hands relaxed her grip.

His expression shifted to realization.

  
"Valerie...?"

It was such a meek whisper.

It almost sounded like complete and utter disbelief.

  
The building suddenly became impatient, and more rubble fell from the ceiling.

  
"No time for reunions, we have to go! Now!"

  
They gathered themselves and fled the scene.

Further out of the building, it was finally starting to collapse in on itself.

More ice broke through one of the walls, and from there, a familiar yeti like ghost in the distance motioned to follow.

As they escaped, the halfa stopped and looked around.

"I need to get them out..."

 _That_ caught the huntress off guard.

His eyes caught something on the floor.

  
It was a piece of shrapnel, and he grabbed it.

  
"Danny, what are you-"

There was no hesitation in his movements.

He pierced the shrapnel through his suit and into his skin.

It was if he was performing surgery on himself, as if hes seen someone do it.

Red Huntress gasped and winced at the sight, which ended quite quickly.

Danny tossed out two...objects. One that was a tube with wires and the other some sort of odd device.

He stomped at the two angrily, before grunting in pain and holding onto his bleeding wound.

  
"What the hell, Danny...what the-"

"I'm sorry.....I had to get them out..."

  
Slowly, Danny leaned against one of the walls and clutched at his wound. His eyes were shut tight, and he gritted his teeth.

She got off her hoverboard and ran to his side.

"Danny...hang on!"

She didn't know what to do at this point. She just knew they had to get out of here.

Without a second thought, the huntress lifted the halfa, carrying him back to the hoverboard and flying.

"I'm sorry..."

Danny began.

"What? Why-"

"I'm sorry..."

  
Red Huntress had a look of worry, seeing Danny's eyes go wide with fear and sadness.

It was as if he shrunk in her grasp, giving off a petite form in front of her.

He was quivering, and he had a look of pain and regret.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I didn't, I'm so sorry."

"Danny, why are you-"

  
"I hurt you, I didn't think you were real but you were I miscalculated oh god, you're bleeding I can tell. I'm sorry I'm sorry, for this, for getting captured, for ruining your life before, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry I'm so sorry please I'm sorry-"_

He kept shaking, and his eyes began to water.

  
She soon realized the poor halfa was going through shock, and she flew straight to where a certain group of four were.

They were far away from the destruction now.

  
Two canines sniffed at him in worry.

The other two gathered around them.

"Great One..."

"Kiddo..."

  
He kept going off in a tangent,

But it began to quiet down.

  
The ghost that controls frost quiets him down and soothes him in a language Red Huntress couldn't translate.

  
They were far away from the destruction.

The prison finally met it's demise.

 

* * *

 

Everything was silent.

They were now in violet surroundings rather than the dark green and ugly gray.

  
She sat at the edge of a bed, not a word from her and leaning to a side, hands focused

The huntress gazed at the halfa sleeping in the bed, fast asleep as his suit was being sewn by her.

She was careful and didn't disturb the bandages, and she finished closing the fabric.

Two long stitches were now a part of the hazmat suit.

It wasn't perfect, but it was permanent for now.

  
"...He's gonna be okay...right?"

Red Huntress turned to a floating green skull, who's gaze seemed to be at the unconscious halfa.

  
"Physically? Yeah. Phantom should be healing up on his own by now, so those bandages won't be stayin' for long. Mentally? I can't tell; Kid's been in a nasty shock, so he has t'ride that out on his own..."

 

Danny stirred slightly in his position, eyelids scrunching up often before relaxing again.

  
"I can't seem to get that stupid shackle offah his neck. It's getting loose though, it should break anytime soon."

Cranium faced the huntress, who's eyes was still filled with worry, along with anger.

  
"Whatever Walker did to him in that prison is going to pay. I'll tear him apart. I'll tear them all apart..."

Righteous fury was clear in her expression, yet it softened every time her eyes looked over at her sleeping friend.

  
"We gotta give the kid some time. He's got a lot of rest ta look forward to. All we can do is be patient."

The huntress nodded, and the ghost skull floated out of the room.

  
She'll be as patient as she can be.

  
Her hand went to hold onto the white glove that had a vice grip on the blanket. His grip softened when her thumb rubbed against his hand.

She'll have her revenge one day.

For now, she'll just have to be patient.

  
Especially for him.


	2. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got out at least.
> 
> Not with innocence that was left behind.

It's only been a couple of days, but she was still as patient as she can be.

  
"So I figured out one of the weird...devices thingys he pulled outta his body."

  
The huntress looked up from the book she was reading.

"Go on."

  
The library only held two people at the moment: Valerie and Cranium.  
It was a simple day, the adrenaline from before now gone but worry still made itself a guest.

The ghost skull carried a book with him and floated over to the huntress.

  
"That was a suppressor; It's used in Walker's prison to weaken a ghost for any purposes, including if they ever well...misbehaved."

 

The skull then turned the page to read more.

 

"It's original purpose was for ghost doctors to help their patients for pain or somethin' like that. Walker and his goons seemed t'have abused its use and made it for other purposes. It weakens a ghost with a unstable and weak ectoplasm it holds."

 

She listened to his explanation, clutching her hand into a fist as she did so.

  
"They can activate it whenever their little cores desire; The thing makes the poor victim weak and sluggish, their powers near useless. Having that suppressor activated while bein' in prison must've been awful..."

He paused for a moment.

 

"...Well, the good thing is, he got it out. What sucks now is that his system has to burn out that weak ectoplasm, so kiddo's gonna go through a fever of some sorts."

Valerie gritted her teeth slightly as she continued listening.

  
"As for the other thing, I have no idea what that is. Any chance for an answer is askin' Phantom but...I'm not sure about that either."

  
The huntress shuts her book and places it onto the coffee table. Her expression was hard and her eyebrows knotted.

"Bastards...how could they do this to him..."

  
"Yeah, they're fuckin' assholes, but at least most of em got what they deserved. That escape plan was fool proof, and Phantom was even tough enough to attack a few himself."

 

Valerie turned to that.

 

"I know he was fighting against Walker, but the others too?"

  
Cranium nodded as he placed the books back into the shelves. The skull floated over to another shelf.

"Hell yeah! I saw how they ran from both you _and_ him. The other ghost prisoners didn't do nothin'. I even saw that Bullet shithead have frost scars on the side of his face. And trust me, they weren't from Frostbite's ice magic himself; I didn't see no claw marks there."

The skull looked into the hallway then back at the huntress.

"The kid's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine in no time. He just has to let that fever pass by."

  
He was right.  
Danny can handle himself,  
Despite all odds.

  
"Speaking of which, I'm going to go see how he's doing."

With that, she exited out the lounging area and headed over to the master bedroom.

 

There, she entered the area, her gaze no longer to marvel at the room and fixed over on a sleeping halfa.

  
Danny had gone in a more relaxed state lately, no longer stirring around so much in his sleep. Now, he shifts slightly, still keeping up peaceful bliss.

  
Valerie went to go sit at the edge of the bed again, sighing softly as she looked over him.

At least he rode out the rest of his shock.

One hand went to brush over a thick strand of white hair, all clumped together. She brushed it off to a side.

 

Suddenly, the halfa stirred in his sleep, only to have give out a soft groan.

Carefully, Valerie moved slightly from her spot, watching how her friend slowly opened his eyes.

 

"Hm...??"

 

He looked lost, confusion was the first to arrive at his expression.

  
"Hey there, Danny......"

  
He tried to get his eyes to focus, blinking rapidly before looking over to the huntress' direction.

  
"Valerie.....?"

  
She gave a warm smile, a hand going over to his own.

  
"Yeah, it's me. Its okay, you're safe."

  
Danny shifted slightly before trying to sit up. However, his body protested that action and forced him back down.

"Hey hey, easy there. You don't want to strain yourself too much." Valerie warned softly, easing the halfa to lie down.

His eyes blinked more, and widen slightly as if trying to see through a mist. Another grunt came from him as he pushed himself up just slightly.

"How long was I unconscious?"

  
The halfa sounded slightly sluggish. She couldn't really blame him for that, in spite of everything that's happened, he's going to be tired either way.

  
"A couple of days by now. You had to ride out healing yourself and going through shock. Which, I gotta ask, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel drained, exhausted.....two days? How awful, I still feel so tired..."

  
The huntress nodded, still holding his hand as he now gave a squeeze. It was a weak grip, but it was something.

 

Valerie took in his progress:

From the prison escape, Danny looked awful: Paler skin, darker bags, hair was a mess, ectoplasm stains, he wasn't exactly the peak of strength for a ghost.

He looked grayer, especially with his green eyes losing their vibrant color.

  
Now, that bright green was slowly coming back, and his skin seemed to be improving in both color and wounds.

  
"You need more rest, Danny. You're healing up but slowly."

"...This isn't a dream, right?"

  
Valerie looked at him with slight confusion from that question.

Of course.....

  
"No, this isn't a dream. You're not in that prison anymore. You're back at the manor, safe and sound."

She noticed a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he gave a small nod.

"I'm glad....."

  
Slowly, the halfa gave out a soft hum and closed his eyes again, drifting off to sleep.

It was a quick little nod off, as his hand went limp in her grasp.

  
"Sweet dreams, Danny." Valerie said, letting go of his hand before getting up from her spot.

As she headed out the room, she turned back to look at him one more time.

_Hopefully just sweet dreams..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you remember some things?"

 

Danny nodded slowly, as he leaned against the pillows that helped prop his back up slightly.

"Yes; most of it clear and others slightly vague. Other than that, my memory should work fine."

Valerie was relieved of his response, before finally setting her questions.

  
"...I've been meaning to ask you...what those things that you took out were...."

The halfa's eyes stared off, as if looking away from her.

  
"I know one of them was a suppressor, but...what was the other thing..."

  
Danny stayed silent.

  
"I...Cranium and I are worried...so we wanted to know what it was..." Valerie took a moment to continue.

He still didn't give a response.

  
"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I guess it's something I shouldn't pry so much into-"

 

"-It was a detonator."

 

  
Her body went cold, going stiff and upright from hearing his response.

"...What?"

  
Danny nodded once more, looking over at his friend.

  
"They wanted to make me a weapon, Valerie. To make me listen to their constant orders and follow their rules. However, I _always_ found a loophole to them."

He turned away for a moment to glance up the ceiling.

  
"They tried many things to make me...behave. The suppressor was the first, and it was annoying to deal with. It slowed me down, making me weak and useless. However, I still kept trying to sabotage a lot of their plans before they decided a 'last resort' and planted a detonator inside. So whenever they want to dispose of me, they press a button and blood blossom nectar pours into my system, killing me."

 

  
Valerie was in complete silence, just staring at the halfa from after hearing his explanation.

They put that thing in him,

To kill him.

 

She has had her share of knowledge of Blood Blossoms.  
A deadly flower that is more than just a natural ghost repellant.

  
The...detonator...had nectar from the flower.

  
Anytime Walker could have just...

Just...

  
"They......you......h-how? How did you know all of this...?"

  
Danny ran his hands over his face, groaning softly.

 

"Because I _felt_ it, Valerie. I remembered exactly where they placed it and even looked through the files. They tried _everything_ to make me an idiot but they failed because _they_ were the ones that became the idiot."

 

He gave a grunt and looked down at his hands with furrowed brows.

"They should have thought twice before expanding my quick learning ability. They should have put more thought into it but no, they..."

Danny turned to see Valerie stare at him with complete and utter shock. Pensive thoughts were going through her head right now, and it was bad enough at how her eyelids refused to blink.

The halfa sighed softly,

"I'm sorry.....I'm sorry for going off in a tangent again. I just......never want to experience that again."

  
Suddenly, he was pulled in a tight hug, gasping slightly from the embrace before it slowly softened.  
Her hands clinged onto him as if she could lose him, and a small shiver ran down her body.

  
"Don't be; You're okay, that's all that matters. You got that shit out and you're recovering. Oh god they put that thing inside and..."

  
Another shiver.

  
The halfa frowned, giving into understanding of how deathly afraid Valerie was.

How worried and how disgusted probably, just by the thought of having something like that inside his system.

  
"I'm glad you're here and okay..."

 

Danny paused before returning the embrace, rubbing Valerie's back in comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry for making you worry."

The window that faced him gave a tone of bittersweet light to reflect. The halfa only stared straight at the glass, giving a soft sigh as the two comforted each other.

  
"It's okay......it's going to be okay..."

  
The two stayed like that for a few moments, maybe more.


	3. Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few subtle changes.

Recovery took a slow turn.  
  
It gave more progress of the aftermath, however, all that mattered is that everything went back to normal.  
  
Somewhat...  
  
  
"Don't you want to go back home?"  
  
  
The question was asked within the empty space of the room.  
Curtains floated lifelessly and the glow from the window cast over the one sitting at it.  
  
Outside, the green teal glow flowed over the outline, and he sat there, gazing at the surrounding as if there was a horizon supporting it.  
  
"How can I go home like this?"  
  
  
  
The huntress gave thought at the question thrown back. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"What do you mean? You can just fly back home, I even know a few portals leading back to Amity. Your family is probably worried sick about you..."  
  
  
She took a few steps closer.  
  
  
The halfa in front of her didn't move an inch.  
  
  
  
"I can't go back while stuck in ghost form.....not until..."  
  
  
Stuck?  
  
  
She noticed a gloved hand reaching over to the noticeable neck shackle and gave it a tug.  
  
"Until this thing breaks, and I can remove it off my neck."  
  
  
"Then why not break it?"  
  
  
  
Her response broke out and soon tension rose again.  
  
  
Danny lowered his hand from the shackle and turned to face the huntress. A sunken expression was clear on his face.  
  
"You can easily break that thing can't you?"  
  
  
Danny gave a soft smile towards Valerie, a hint of sadness within the corners as he gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"Oh, if it were that easy, I would have escaped much sooner."  
  
  
A pang of guilt hits Valerie at the side, as if that caused her to wince at his response.  
  
  
"Even if I did...there is a good chance Walker's little pack of policemen may try to hunt me down. Here or outside the Ghost Zone...."  
  
A brief moment of fear appeared in his eyes before he blinked it out and stared out the window once more.  
  
"I suppose I'm not ready...not yet at least."  
  
  
Valerie took in his responses, picking them apart and giving in her own thought.  
  
She wanted to retort, try anything she can to get him to a right track,  
  
But the halfa was known for being stubborn, and besides, the recovery process is still going.  
  
"Then I'll help give you some time."  
  
  
Danny closed his eyes.  
  
A part of him wants to go home,  
  
But the rest of him refuses to leave the familiar vibrant shades of a green filled atmosphere.

 

* * *

  
  
Anxiety kept spiking up rapidly.  
  
Which, is unreasonable, for the huntress.  
  
There was nothing going on,  
  
Nothing wrong......  
  
  
At least.....she hoped there was nothing wrong.  
  
  
Danny has been flying back and forth from the manor, as if in a repetitive trance.  
  
  
Lately, one suspicion came into her head, especially after seeing the increase of items within the manor.  
  
  
"Where have you been going to lately?"  
  
  
The question reached over the halfa, as if snapping him out of the trance.  
When he turned around, there was a couple of small packets in his arms.  
  
"I've been stealing."  
  
...  
  
Well.  
  
Suspicion was correct,  
  
And at least he was honest.  
  
  
"...Just like that? You've been stealing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not even gonna lie to me or at least make up an excuse?"  
  
"No, not really."

  
  
  
The conversation went stale, and the humtress only sent off a vibe of concern.  
  
  
"Am I really going to have to ask, or... is that, like, it?"

  
  
  
Danny gave off a soft sigh, setting the items down on one of the table stands.  
  
"Valerie, look, I just wanted a little bit of a thrill...some excitement. I get _bored_ just by being around here, and now I can't help it."  
  
  
After hearing his reply, it only made the huntress furrow her brows more.  
  
Her hands were placed on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at him.  


  
"So you're doing this for fun?"  
  
"Yup...and because I felt like I deserve these items."

  
  
Danny shrugged lightly, looking over each item.  
  
One of the boxes was picked up by the huntress, carefully inspected with a quick turn.  
  
"Really? You think you deserve _make up_?"

  
  
A quick sputter came from the halfa, until looking over at the box as if in surprise.  
  
"Make up??? _Me_? I must have picked this up without realizing..."

  
  
The excuse was plain and simple, which of course, Valerie wouldn't buy it.  
  
Her hand was secured on the lid and pulled it off, looking into the box.

  
  
".......Eyeshadow???"

  
  
No answer was given as Danny simply grabbed the box from her and closed it.  
  
"Picked it up by accident..."  
  
Yeah sure,  
  
Accident.  


* * *

  
  
"It's very simple, I just need to find the best libraries you know, and I'll be out of your hair."  
  
The walls painted in tones of fuchsia and violet loomed over the two, and a furious hand slammed against the typewriter.

  
"Oh please! As if I'll ever aid you!"  


  
Ghost Writer shouted at the halfa, eyes like daggers as he shot a glare.  
  
Said halfa was unfazed by the reaction and simply rolled his eyes.

  
  
"Get over yourself, that was years ago and I've learned my lesson. I haven't bothered you since until now." Danny said cooly, keeping a lax fixture on his posture.  
He watched as the writer kept his eyes narrowed towards him, unwavered by his reply.

  
"I can hold a grudge."

  
  
Danny simply gave a small smirk, leaning on the desk with a hand firmly planted.  
  
"Oh really? Well, of course, how silly of me..."  
  
Ghost Writer stared at him, chills suddenly being sent throughout his system.

  
  
Did the A.C. just turn up?

  
  
"I mean, for something so _important_ , I can understand..."  
  
The writer finally looked down to where the gloved hand was, only to see traces of frost travelling over the desk,  
  
And reaching his fingertips.

  
  
"I should have known better to meddle further, even after so long. I understand your reason for holding a grudge-"

  
  
Green eyes was suppose to meet with another pair of green.  
  
Only to be faced by ice blue.

 

  
"-But that doesn't mean I can't hold one too."  
  
  
At least he was right on that.  
  
  
Ghost Writer felt the stiffness in his body, a single inch not being made as the frost has covered up to his shoulders. He faced Danny once more, gritting his teeth.  
  
A sly grin was met towards the writer.  
  
"Now then.....we have _so_ much to discuss about those libraries. Any in your criteria will do..."

 

* * *

  
  
The library in the manor was finally revived.  
  
Shelves of every wall stocked well with variety of books taken from other libraries. Genres of every kind were organized neatly for the appeal, and out of habit for a certain halfa.  
  
It was a hassle, yet not so much when _two_ people are in a team.

  
  
"I can't believe you convinced me to steal books from libraries."

  
  
One sweep of dust from a shelf and the huntress was glad she wore a helm protecting her from the atmosphere.

  
  
"You know, this kind of reminds me of when we read Fahrenheit 451 in Ms. Havachi's class." Another finger trace over embolden lettering. "Well, minus the whole burning the books part."  
  
"Nothing on burning knowledge will happen here." Danny added as he set the last few stacks of books to the final shelf.  
"At least the library is an actual library for once. Whoever owned the manor before didn't take care of it."

  
  
The ones that still needed a good dusting belonged to the manor, yet there were only a few left. The halfa managed to put them in a seperate shelf due to how the books are dated centuries ago.

  
"Stealing anything your little heart desires, aren't you?"  
  
Danny shrugged idly.  
  
"Can't have an old run down library to present now can you?"

  
  
"And who exactly are you trying to show this off to?"  
  
Danny placed a hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion.

  
  
_"Me."_

  
  
A series of snark and sass went back and forth towards the two, only for the huntress to sigh and shake her head.  
  
"I'm glad you're slowly starting to get back to yourself, even if you're going down the path of being full of it."  
  
A scoff came from the halfa.

  
"Am not."  
"Yeah, tell that to your ego."

  
  
With that, the huntress walked out of the library, heading out into the hallway.  
  
Only to leave Danny taking in the scene of his library.  
  
Full of himself?  
  
Well, nothing wrong in expressing yourself in subtle self wants and needs.....

  
  
Speaking of expression.....

  
  
The little box of make up from earlier sat on one of the desks.  
  
It led to the halfa being curious as the cat, grabbing the box and heading towards the master bedroom.

  
  
He was hoping for satisfaction to bring him back.


	4. Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the plan,
> 
> It only took a few steps.

His hand couldn't stop shaking.

Of course, this was something he's never quite done before himself.

  
The mirror stood over him, having patience as he tried to steady his hand again, while staring at his reflection. His fingers tried keeping balance of the utensil in between them.

It was better when someone else was doing it.

  
"Having trouble there?"

  
Behind him, the Red Huntress appeared at the doorway, eying at his attempts.

"And here I thought you actually were going to return the make up packet...but looks like my first guess was right."

Danny sighed, rolling his eyes as he lowered his hand to put the plastic cap back onto the utensil.

"Yeah yeah, you caught me."

  
A soft giggle came from Valerie, approaching the halfa while looking over at the make up. She grabbed the eyeliner pencil and pulled off the cap.

"I'm not judging you in any way, just wanted to see if you were actually serious. Nothing wrong with a man wearing make up."

She was right; there was no rule in saying that guys can't wear make up. Maybe that's why he wanted to try it out? Just to see how it looks on him? Although, all the shades were purely black, especially the eyeshadow. It would probably make the bags under his eyes pop out.

Then again, he doesn't really have a problem with that either way.

"May I?"

 

The halfa lifted his head to see Valerie, a few of the cases sitting on her arm and being readied. The eyeliner pencil was rubbed slightly to make it thin by only a smidge.

Danny simply nodded, moving some white hair strands that fell on his face. Pushing his hair to the side, he faced the huntress.

"Go ahead."

 

* * *

 

He didn't know why or when he began feeling this way, but the shifts of self can always change.

It was starting to become more of a hobby than a habit; ransacking and raiding places in the Ghost Zone for his own personal need.  
Any ghost that stood in his way of getting want he wanted, despite the size of importance, will be faced with the barrel of a weapon. More specifically, one made for ghost hunting.

_"Why are you walking away from us? We just want to talk to you, isn't that right, huntress?"_

_"Of course."_

  
Memory never failed him in each and every horrible deed the two of them conmited.

It started off as simply stealing from markets and stores, until it evolved into the taking of currency and expensive treasures.  
A harmless little prank that matured into a nasty attack on a realm or two.  
White lies that were whispered through grew into rumors that those fed on for their daily dose of gossip.

This was all his doing, along with the help of Valerie,

But mostly, it was _Phantom_ doing this.

  
The halfa took casual steps around the manor, supplying to minimal chores that came his way.

A check up around the library.  
Fixing up the decor in the hallways.  
Visiting the pack of ghost wolves that has decided to lounge around in the backyard,

And finally, making sure whoever crossed him, gets their rightfully owned nightmare.

  
_"Get away!"_

_One small shake of his head applied to an addition of tsking, the halfa moved closer._

_Besides him, the Rdd Huntress wanted a better view._

_"I would listen to her if I were you. If she wants you to stay still, you stay **still**."_

_A grin filled with a wicked attempt, ear to ear, on the huntress' face. Despite it being concealed in a screen, the tint of red that glimmered over gray green irises still brought warning._

_The halfa couldn't help but grin himself, watching the ghost and his people cower before two...criminals..._

_**Partners in crime.** _

_A swift motion of fuchsia went right in front of his eyes, along with a pained expression and the glow of ectoplasm falling in drops against a useless arm._

_It didn't shake him at all._

_The halfa stood there and watched with a cold gaze._

_Now, business can finally settle in._

  
Footsteps echoed from the corridor down to a room he called the "main room."

It has plenty of names given, such as the "quiet room", the "room to sulk" or the "fucker in charge of you fuck" room. Either way, Phantom needed it, and he arrived shortly.

One foot propped up on one of the arm rests, a care free back and a certain green skull in his hand.

  
"...I'm not sure really. This is all so broad and simple..."

Cranium sat in his hand, keeping a silent expression as the halfa held him in mock of Hamlet.

"It's all a mess..."

"What is exactly?"

"Everything."

Everything was a mess.

The time Phantom spent in the Ghost Zone was more of a study than an experience.

  
Reflections kept going by each day, and each day, he felt less and less drawn to his old life.

To his old self.

He stopped referring himself as Danny after all. Phantom just sounded better.

  
Cranium was always a good companion, ever since he found the skull lying around in a rubble of debris. The skull has always imposed as some kind of therapeutic treatment for the halfa. He was no therapist; Cranium never really gave in dept suggestions for the teen to take. They were only addional opinions to come to play with Phantom's own personal outer thoughts.

"You've been feeding the wolf pack?"

"I want them to be useful, and they have. It's the least I can do..."

"What? Love and affection?"

"I already told you, I'm _not_ getting attached to them."

They chat, they bicker, they rant, it's practically a routine.

  
"How's the drinkin' for ya?"

"I would like one right now."

"Why? You don't need it."

"But I _do_."

  
The drinking has gotten too out of hand lately; nightmares kept haunting him and past guilts kept coming back in reflections.

"Why are you doing all this crime, kid?"

"I want to, and I just....have this feeling that I have to."

"How come? You're just playin' yourself and Val. 'Specially with the fact that I kinda find this ironic. You went to prison for crimes you didn't commit and now you escaped and doing said crimes."

"Yes, and who's fault was it for putting me in that prison?"

Vlad.

Vlad, Vlad, _Vlad_.

Vlad Masters.

_Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost._

  
Oh...how the hatred was slowly coming back.

After everything they've been through, this is what he got back in return.

No; He never expected anything in return.

He didn't expect all of this to happen.

"It's all his damn fault."

  
It's his own fault too,

For ever trusting him.

 

* * *

 

Society is slipping and it's become too obvious for a long time.

The Ghost Zone has always been a realm of pure anarchy.

Everyone having their own rules and their own realms.

But _why?_

The question starting to rise in his head everyday.

Phantom didn't find it reasonable, any of this. How is it that a vast dimension can run on so much chaos?

.....And why does he _care_???

  
Phantom takes another swig from the bottle and slams it down on the table.

Why is he starting to care?

...

Maybe its because he feels like he would make it  _better._

The mirror in front of mocks of a reflection that he now claims is himself.

Make up secured on his eye lids, his bags popping out to give out a look of intimidation. A hazmat suit almost worn out, those prominent stitches that are near the side of his torso gives out too many reminders.

How long has it been?

How long has it been since the prison break?

Valerie was right on one thing,

Maybe he should go home.......

  
His eyes wandered over to a drawer, closed and dusty.

  
Or maybe....

  
White gloves scrap at the handle and gave a pull.  
It was still there at least.

  
A green glow was emitted and lit up the inner corners of the drawer.  
It's thin, black handle was held tightly, as if it would go through his fingers. The skull taunted him with the glow, and it nurtured his unsettled mind with more ideas.

Phantom went to prison as a result of a poorly developed system of justice led by one warden. Who just so happens to take the advice of another pitiful halfa.

Every ghost has their purpose here,

And they chose to fend for themselves in any way.

Why?

  
The skeleton key was still patient and quiet, green eyes staring into the little sockets of the skull.

It can open any door, any portal, any realm.

Acquiring this from Vlad was easy,

Only because it was stolen from him without a single notice.

  
Rumors and rumors kept coming in and out, but theories and facts came to play.

  
Phantom gave a soft chuckle, laughing in a room where no one can hear him.

  
His purpose as the hero has ended the second he set foot in that prison,

Or better yet,

Ever since he gave Vlad a second chance.

  
That was it......wasn't it.  
That's why he hasn't been the same.

Lone fingers ran idly on the glass, his reflection mimicking his actions.  
He doesn't remember the last time he felt like his old self.  
Always up for the task, taking the role as the hero and protector of Amity Park. Saving the lives of the residents who live there.

_Ungrateful citizens..._

  
And Vlad,

It's all because of him.

  
In both worlds, there was never peace, yet Phantom was contemplating on fixing the unnatural state of the Ghost Zone.

He lives here, and he's treated it as a realm of no rules, with all the crime he's now committed.

Now he's changing the game.

A part of him knows, he can make it so much better.

  
Phantom grinned to himself as he placed the key back into the drawer, and glanced at a particular book that sat on the desk.

How everything has changed,

And it's all thanks to Vlad.

  
Phantom grabbed the book and continued off the chapter he bookmarked, the one a certain skull warned him about.

  
A mental note was placed, and the details within it was to cause hell for a hero, and reorganize it to his own liking.

Poor Vlad, but then again, he doesn't have an ounce of sympathy for him anymore.

Oh yes, it's all making sense now.

  
His role as the hero has ended in Amity Park, it's story was an unhappy ending.

The Ghost Zone, was only the beginning of a different role he would take.


	5. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes,
> 
> Just like her

People change as if they were the seasons or the moon.

That's what her father used to tell her when she was little.

 

_"People change, sweetheart. That's just how the world goes."_

_"Just like the seasons? And the moon?"_

_"Just like that. Some people change, whether it's good or bad. I always learn to either go with the change or get past it. Whatever path you choose, you can stick to it, or make it better."_

 

And he was right,

People change.

The seasons change.

Everything changes.

 

* * *

 

Everything changes, as anyone would say.

It's a simple fact that goes in her head everyday.

It's the one that has impacted her the most really.

A prime example could be herself.

The understanding of all the secrets that were held behind her back because of not one, but three people she was about to consider her friends. Ever since the accident during her freshman year, her life changed. All because of that dog, and that ghost kid.

The ghost kid she soon found out, was the boy she had a soft spot for.

 

So much hatred, so much anger had boiled in her system, and after the revelation, it only simmered down to bitter ashes.

She felt much better after punching him in the face.

  
Time passed, feelings shift, and people change.

  
Valerie gave him a second chance, and he offered her nothing but kindness and asked for forgiveness.

Of course she'd forgive him.

She saw change for good.

  
What she didn't foresee, was change in him for the worse.

  
It's a bitter path towards a vague ending, born out of a horrible beginning.

Ever since the prison break, it seems the flow of change has set it's course for something darker.  
It was understandable; whatever horrors Danny went through in there must have taken a toll.

However, he still refused to return home.

No matter how many opportunities there were to take, the halfa never gave them a chance, and simply continued to be bitter at everything.

  
"Why is the Ghost Zone such a mess?"

 

Danny complains, while ransacking a small lair and taking in extra valuables.  
An important mention of doing things in an unorthodox way as well.

Stealing.  
Spreading rumors.  
Ruining reputations.

He changes as if he was the moon himself, from a darker phase to only half the time being right and the other being cruel. Some days he'll be brighter than a full moon while others, being angry and bitter, as if nothing shined on him, like a new moon.

 

Was this all suppose to be a part of the recovery plan?

Or would this all lead to something more unhealthy?

 

* * *

 

The correct answer was choice B: It lead to something unhealthy.

A worse case scenario she'd never would think about.

  
The manor was silent while being basked in empty light. It always was, but around this hour, it was as if it reflected night time in the human world.

Valerie walked down the halls, having to leave an item behind, only for a scream to pierce through the silence and startle her.

She immediately knew who it was.

  
_Please be okay, please don't reach for it, please be okay-_

 

When she got to the room, she knew what the outcome was.  
She always expected a different one, but it was always this one:

Danny trembling near the bed, hands shaking as he reached a glass and tried pouring amber liquid into it while a book was in his lap.

It pains her to see him like this every time.

"Oh no you're not!" The huntress grabbing both the bottle and glass away from the halfa. "You're _not_ drinking this nasty shit."

 

An exchange of scowling to glaring to bitter anger came from one another and the huntress had enough of it.

"Why do you care?! Why can't you let me take that in? I just need one taste and that's it. Why can't you let me be?"

"Because I _care_ about you!"

He stared at her, and the anger completely washed away.

 

"Danny, please......talk to me. Stop hiding this from me. You're suffering from those nightmares and I know you need an outlet, but this-" She held up the bottle before placing it back on the desk. "-This isn't healthy. This isn't a good coping mechanism for you to take. You'll end up worse than before."

 

Valerie went to take a seat next to him on the bed, one hand over his shoulder in comfort.

"Please, just talk to me..."

The halfa hesitated, giving another tremble,

But he tried.

 

* * *

 

It's changing everywhere.

The sky seemed grayer, lacking color. Days went by feeling exhausted or empty.

Seasons are suppose to change that, but it seems even with winter, spring, summer, and fall going by faster, it all blends to gray.

 

Staring into newly painted walls seemed more interesting than what happened outside.

Or more so, more safe.

  
"So sweety, how's work going?"

"I...had to quit my job. It just wasn't cutting out for me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

  
There was nothing to converse about. Nothing to talk about but the same old usual small talk.

"The ghosts around here seem to be getting worse..."

"...I know."

They have been lately, and a part of her was whispering the fact that Danny may be right.

Her father stopped painting the wall for a moment and faced her.

 

".....How are you and Danny holding up?"

 

It was now a common topic he always asked, and she couldn't blame him.

Ever since Sam and Tucker's passing, things have been rough,

For the both of them.

  
"I'm...we're....we're finding ways to cope..." Valerie paused for a moment, staring at the two buckets of paint that sat in front of her, baring completely different shades of blue gray. "...but we're doing okay, I promise."

_Are we really?_

  
That answer seemed to satisfy Damon, earning a soft smile from him.

"I'm glad sweetheart, we are in tough times now and it's good to know you two are finding some closure."

 

Valerie gave him a soft smile, yet it was a false one that gave a vague answer. Nothing has truly gotten better for the both of them. Danny's drinking has gotten worse, and her ideal thoughts towards ghost has seemed to be getting sour, in fact, bitter.

Any ghost that passes by, she rewards them with a glare and a vicious attack.  
A part of her also whispers _that's what they deserved_.

Her father grabbed the two buckets of paint that sat on the floor. He held them out towards her with a beckoning motion.

"Which blue do you think would go better in this room? The darker blue? Or the lighter?"

 

Dark and light.

 

Valerie's eyes wandered over to the color that was already on the wall. It was displayed in an almost sad display, being covered in tape and peeling off.

One thing she noticed was that the blue was an in between of the two other blues presented to her.

Her mind immediately snapped to the idea of a metaphor, darkness drowning out the happy tones while light basked through an entrance and provided something optimistic.

Or she could be just analysing things way too much, so she pointed her finger at the darker one.

"The dark blue would look nice since there's already a lot of light that enters in this house."

The lighter one was set down and Damon looked over the darker one with a nod. "Hm, good point. Good thing we picked a house with a lot of windows."

She nodded, leaning back in her chair and glancing out the window.

Ghosts passed by here and there, and a glare came across her face again. That tiny part of her came back again.

Maybe Danny was right.

Maybe the Ghost Zone needs a few changes.

 

* * *

 

 

How does it all start to slip away?

What they fought for,  
What they thought was right.

It's all beginning to disappear.

Surroundings change for worse always, and maybe that's just how it was suppose to be.

After everything, ghosts still believe they can run rampage all around the human world. Was the Ghost Zone not enough anarchy for them?

It was starting to get to her,

In fact, it's _always_ gotten to her.

  
Ghosts always seem to find their way of ruining her life.

Whether it's a ghost destroying her father's work,

A large swarm of them murdering her best friends,

Or a biased group of them incarcerating one of them,

They always come back as nothing but pests.

  
"What do you think about this?"

"About what?"

"About all of _this_."

  
They hang out at the lounge room everyday, it almost became a sort of traditional pass time they've created. When Valerie is done with classes and Danny finished up his readings, the two relax on the couch and just talk.

Talk about anything, their day, their week, what's new, anything that came to mind, or any sort of juicy gossip they have stored for said ocassion.

Just like in the old days.

  
"I'm telling you, everything around here is insane. Mayhem and riot everywhere and it's always everyone fend for themselves. It always has been like that..."

The halfa that sat next to her was reading through one of the books left behind in the manor. One of them happened to be some sort of history book, dating post-Pariah Dark Ghost Zone.

 

"Seems like having one ruler to rule over all ghosts was a disagreement to everyone's parts. Rather have multiple rulers in smaller realms than that..."

"Is that why they're like this now? What, no one's there at the throne to babysit them?"

 

A flick of the page said otherwise, and Danny kept reading on the information given.

"It was more to the fact that Pariah was a tyrant ruler. A king that became unwanted and unfit in the eyes of others. There should be some one or at least a group of people that should maintain the Ghost Zone-"

A lone picture of the Observant council was shown, and Danny immediately turned the page.

"-Anyone other than the Observants. Someone to actually look after this realm, make it better, fix its flaws, anything."

  
Valerie only nodded to that and went quiet, thinking to herself. These past weeks its been nothing but chaos in every corner, and her and Danny are a part of it.

Isn't it hypocritical? They complain about the order in the Ghost Zone yet they're also fully volunteering in it. Maybe its a sort of rebellious split they're both having.  
Danny has stated plenty of times that he's no hero anymore.  
Those days he has of drinking himself silly to being so angry at the world took a toll on the halfa. He always wanted to save people and fulfill this cause...as if it was his destiny.

Now, that destiny is gone, taken, _stolen_ by another halfa.

It was something Vlad Plasmius would do, she wouldn't doubt it.

That gut feeling she had for a long time was proven right after all.

  
"We should probably stop being criminals then."

Danny looked up from the book, shutting it slowly.  
"As if it were that easy, Val. What we've caused has already been on a continuous path. We've started something for a purpose."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

Her friend went silent from that answer, as he turned away for a moment to gaze out of the nearby window. It was a small habit of his, but the huntress knew this was him being pensive on his thoughts.

 

"Simple; I want to cause hell but in small ways. As much as the mayhem in the Ghost Zone continues, it's just a temporary set back..."

He got up from his spot, placing the book back into the shelves before continuing.  
"I know it doesn't make sense, but think about it. We're doing this to piss off authorities, and even slander a certain someone's name. All of our crimes were against higher ups and larger ranks. It's not like we're stealing from lower ranked ghosts or in fact murdering any innocent ones."

 

It was a lot to say from him, but Valerie lowered her gaze to the floor. Despite their attacks, he was right; ghosts that came their way weren't exactly innocent.

Although, a little voice in her head argued while the rest of her mind tried to silence it.  
  
A futile attempt.

  
"And what about us? What makes us better than them?" Valerie got up from the couch and looked over at the halfa once more. "We're no better than any of them."

"And they're no better either." Danny replied cooly, running gloved fingers through his hair.  
"People change, Valerie, it's how life goes. Our little crime sprees are child's play to their own monopoly."

  
More and more, her own thoughts kept clouding her head.

  
"It doesn't matter! Well, I mean, I guess it does, but...that doesn't give us an excuse. What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"What about our reputations?"

"You mean the ones that have already been soiled for years now? They're ghosts, Valerie, they don't care."

  
That sounded too much like something _she_ would say.

  
"I never would predict you ever saying that...but I can imagine 14 year old you being pretty upset with that response."

  
Danny narrowed his eyes slowly, the eyeshadow and eyeliner combination making his expression extra dramatic.

"Well I'm not 14 anymore, now am I? That was years ago, back when I truly believed I could go up against anything and protect anyone."

  
And that hit her.

  
At one point, she did think she could go up against anything, stop whatever force came her way and protect the ones she cared about.

Look where that got her.

From hunting down the one she wanted to protect to being too late on the loss of the other two.

  
Valerie thought she can go up against anything life threw at her.

However, with each obstacle came a consequence, and she always suffers from it.

  
That's what she's caught with Danny.

  
The soft going boy she knew was gone and buried underneath a mask.  
This mask that Danny wore to cope with the hell he went through. She can see it filled with cracks and edges ready to snap.

However, if it ever did break apart, that boy she knew before wouldn't be there anymore,

Because the mask made a swap with the face behind it.

  
He started referring to himself as Phantom for fucks sake, it was obvious he wasn't the same anymore.

Valerie changed for better or for worse, as if for an in between. She gave up many morals at one and-

That was it, wasn't it?

Thats why Danny became this way.

All this questioning on morality and judging the surroundings as if to put them to blame.

 

Danny gave up.

He gave up everything he believed in.

He gave up on looking for the good in people.

He gave up on the role of the hero.

He gave up on himself.

  
Just like Valerie did on herself at one point.

  
"......I guess you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit paranoid thats all.."

His gaze softened slowly, giving off a sigh as he went to one side of the lounge to grab a drink.

"I'm sorry as well. I'm always paranoid but I never did consider your own. I have goals, there's a plan behind all of this, just for now...its all in a huge rough draft."

 

Valerie nodded, settling herself back on the couch. Her eyes caught one of the books that Danny was reading, and apparently, it seemed that he didn't put it back on the shelf like the other one. It was the book Cranium warned him about, something about a tower and to never set foot in it. Anxiety coiled inside her stomach, but of course, she ignored it.  
Danny promised to not go to the tower, and was only interested in the history of it.

As he settled down as well, the  
halfa offered a glass, but she politely declined.

A part of her hoped he would at least keep that promise.

 

* * *

 

Messages from both Star and Kwan came piling in her phone. Valerie gave a soft yawn as the moon shined through the glass of her window. She came back a little later than usual, so exhaustion was starting to catch up faster.

Their messages gave in insight of their concerns, and their curiosity.

_"How's the Fenton dude doing in his college? Wouldn't he miss his family here?"_

_"How are you holding up, Val? Star and I were wondering if you want to hang out this weekend. Of course, you don't have to, we were just wondering."_

  
It was nice that these two still had her back, after everything that has happened, at least Star and Kwan didn't leave her behind. Their little group chat was still buzzing as ever.

  
Valerie made up an excuse that Danny simply went to college outside Amity Park, not wanting to linger around in painful memories. Starting anew, going forth in new and better experiences.

At least it was half the truth.

  
_"There was another ghost attack in the mall today, and one of them almost broke my leg! These ghosts are getting crazier and crazier by the minute, Val..."_

  
Her teeth gritted at the message, or more specifically, the mention of ghosts.

  
_"Yeah, it was crazy! Good thing a good guy ghost came in and saved us. I was kinda hoping for Phantom to show up but.....guess he's still gone, huh?"_

The grip on her phone tightened.

She knew exactly who they were talking about.

_"At least Mayor Masters is holding more protocols on Ghost emergencies. He keeps regulating more every week, but hey, at least we're finally getting some safety around here, right Kwan? Valerie?"_

_"Yup!"_

  
_He doesn't derseve that position._

  
_"Right."_  
Valerie simply texted back, her eyes furrowed tightly in a scowl.

At least she was right on one thing.

Ghosts think they can do whatever they please in the human world.

It's about time that will be put to an end.

 

* * *

 

Everything changes.

For better or for worse.

  
Her morality towards ghosts never grew soft, in fact, it improved.

Ghosts think they have the power to make Amity Park their own little sandbox to destory, but that is about to change.

Things change in ways most won't even expect.

She didn't expect her suit to get an upgrade all those years ago.

She didn't expect to move out of her old, homely apartment.

She didn't expect the world to look so gray in her eyes.

And she didn't expect a small little meeting with Danny outside the manor.

  
They stood on top of a rocky mound that was lying near the river side of the small realm they were in. Valerie was admiring the slow current of the river, while Danny stared out into the atmosphere.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

  
She looked up from her gaze, seeing the halfa's eyes closed, the make up on his face seemed to give off a glow.

  
"You didn't have to participate in what I'm doing. All these crimes, all this hell we were causing earlier. You know you didn't have to do them with me."

Danny turned back to face her, eyes opening, and for the first time, those eyes gave her the reminder of the Danny she knew years ago.

  
"I'm planning something big, Valerie. Something that could change the Ghost Zone for the better, and something that you may want to question. Hell, I'm questioning it myself, but, I have to do it."

"And what would that be?"

A short pause from the two, and the swirl of the current only gave out noise for a split second.

  
"I want to change the Ghost Zone, fix it and make it better. I have reasons why but they're still too vague, too choppy to try to put into full potential. I guess what I'm trying to explain is, it's going to be dangerous, and it's going to question on how and why."

  
Valerie took in his explanation, while other thoughts in her own head hid in a corner of her mind. She closes her eyes as well, and Danny simply continued.

"Valerie, I don't want you to do this, however, I can't really stop you. I'm telling you this because you have so much ahead of you. You have a life an Amity-"

_So do you._

"-People you want to care about-"

_So do you._

"-Friends and family-"

 _ **So do you**_.

  
"-You shouldn't waste your time here in the Ghost Zone, or with me at least. This isn't worth your time, and it's just so much to handle and take upon, I don't want that to be your burden. I don't want to be burden, so please, understand that I care about you."

 

"And you don't think that I care about you?"

 

That caught Danny offguard, for once throughout this. Valerie narrowed her eyes at him, her shoulders tensing up from his explanation.

 

"I care about you, Danny. I always have and always will. Have you forgotten what I told you back then? The morning you woke up in my house after our session of mourning? I told you that all we have was each other. We lost two people we cared about because of ghosts, and even, because of us as well..."

She gave her response and the halfa was silent, his gaze becoming vacant, but the sadness did not waver within those green irises.

  
"You're telling me to back away from an opportunity of maybe improving everything, after all that's happened? You think I'll listen to that and walk away from all of this, from you?"

A spark came from his eyes, and his expression paled into a scowl.

  
"I'm saying this because I don't want to lose you too, Valerie! Don't you understand? I don't want anything to happen to you! This is my upbringing to give and I don't want to ruin your life with my malevolence!"

Valerie gritted her teeth again, her fists clenching.

"And I don't want anything to happen to _you_! I don't care what happens to me in the end of this, for better or for worse, I'm staying by your side!"

She saw no movement from Danny as he kept glaring at her, so she continued.

  
"I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me. All we have is each other, Danny. We _both_ been through hell together, and it sucked. It was shitty, it was stressful, and holy shit, was it painful.  
We've both experienced this one way or another, even when separated. I know whatever you're planning, it's going to be leading us to a dark path, but what I'm saying is, you don't have to do it alone."

  
Their surroundings were silent, no more did the current whispered or the echoes of groans were heard from the distance. These two stared at each other with furrowed brows, and an intensity of righteous nature.

  
She wouldn't let him go down this path alone.

Danny Fenton was her best friend, and one of the best things that happened in her life.

 

After all this time, the guilt never went away.

She wanted to give back, to redeem herself for all those times of hunting him down in the beginning.

Sam and Tucker are gone, Vlad took his place as the hero, life spiralled out of control in both worlds.

Both their hearts have suffered enough.

  
"Please, I want to do this with you. I want to be at your side for whatever oblivion you're planning on creating. You didn't abandon or give up on me before, so I'm taking that opportunity and doing the same for you."

With that, his gaze softened once more, and he saw a hand being held out to him.

"We're in this together, remember? No matter what happens, I'll be at your side and you'll be at mine. That's what friends are for."

 

Her hand was still holding onto the offer.

 

Danny slowly shook his head, yet his hand grabbed onto the offering.

"I guess we're both too hardheaded to back down, huh?"

 

Valerie gave him a smile, before pulling the halfa into a hug, closing her eyes slowly.

"Of course, that's what makes us the perfect duo. Partners in crime, accomplices of mayhem, for better or for worse."

A soft chuckle came from the halfa, followed by him returning the embrace.

"For better or for worse..."

  
Loyalty, redemption, compassion, platonic, romantic, righteousness, it didn't matter.

 

It didn't matter what was the true focus on why she did it.

 

Of course she loved Danny, and she cares a lot about the people back home, back in Amity Park.

  
It was all she needed to keep going.

To succeed on a future where everything will be fixed.

Causing hell in the Ghost Zone was just the beginning, and bringing hell to an unfit older halfa was simply satisfying.

  
For a change to come, she was ready alongside a cold hearted Phantom.

She changed like the seasons and he changed like the moon.

It was proof in her father's tale: people change.

 

She was the Red Huntress.

She was always ready for change.


	6. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone falls.
> 
> Even heroes.  
> Until legends are made.

**_"With that much power, it's a burden, isn't it child?"  
_**  
  
_Wicked green eyes flared from the dark. Bright fangs greeted him with malice._  
_His cold, stone face glared down at the halfa, his green flames flickered to sent a luminous light._  
  
_One blast after another,_  
  
_Shoving and dodging._  
  
_Everything was a starting to spin in his head._  
  
_The suit did as it was told, but he can feel himself becoming more drained by the minute._  
_A haunting glow of the percentage number flashed within it. It was spiraling down more, going from 45 to 30% so quickly._  
  
  
_"The power isn't the burden, it's how I'm using it.....and I've been using it poorly..."_  
  
_Power isn't a burden._  
  
_It's how you use it.  
......._  
  
  
A sudden jolt came from the halfa as his eyes snapped open.  
He pushed himself upwards, his eyes gazing side to side of the room.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
It was just another nightmare.  
Or more so, a simple night terror.  
  
  
Phantom simply sighed, hands running over his face from something so feeble.  
It was foolish to worry over something like Pariah Dark anymore, a threat permanently locked away in the sarcophagus of forever sleep.  
He was the one who defeated, alongside with the help of other ghosts...and _Plasmius._  
  
Rising from the covers, Phantom stretched, slipping out of the bed and hovering over to one of the book shelves. Black tipped, fabric covered fingers ran through each title, the familiarity of each one already coming to place.  
The halfa fixated on each one before his fingers picked at the one book he left off earlier.  
  
It was the book containing history and information of ancient realms, including The Corrosive Tower.  
  
  
The pages were alive and the cover was lying on the desk, Phantom already pouring himself a drink as he settled down for the reading.

  
_**A creation of honor, turned to despair and mass abomination,**_  
  
His eyes traced at each word.  
  
  
**_Abandoned for thousands of years, left to disintegrate and corrode by the effects of time. Two artifacts were created during the tower's peak, leading to disaster._**  
  
Another turn of the page.  
  
  
**_All those who participated in creation of these artifacts, have perished._**  
  
Another bookmark left on the book.  
  
  
_**The tower was left behind to suffer, and nomads that came across saw it as The Corrosive Tower.  
  
**_

* * *

  
The light shined down upon a lone user, who sat in his chair casually in his little main area. An area where he relaxes and stares at the windows in a motion of boredom.  
  
A small ghost dog sat at his lap, pure in content while a gloved hand pets his head and scratched behind black ears.  
Surrounding the chair, larger canines made their appearance, long furs of light green and white leaned around the chair. Large ghost wolves craved the attention of the halfa sitting in the chair.  
Another gloved hand brushed by each ghost wolf, all six of them snuffling happily.  
  
  
"Maybe I should..."  
  
Phantom murmured, staring at the large wall window, looking towards the pieces of island the manor sat on.  
  
"Or maybe I shouldn't....."  
  
  
It was such a little decision, yet it held such a large account towards the halfa. It's already been too long; month after month after month and it's still in the back of his mind.  
The book he saved stayed in his room, worried that Cranium might find it and take it from him.  
However, that was not what was on his mind at the moment.  
  
"What do you think, Titan? Cordelia?"  
  
  
Quiet sniffs and a few snuffs were heard, a pair of red eyes staring at him. Another head pushed into his palm, stifling for him to rub at the needy one's head.  
"I know, Aegeon, I know."  
  
Each one of their wet noses poked at his palms, craving attention while the halfa sat in almost complete silence to continue questioning actions.  
  
Actions taken that _he_ has no regrets towards.  
  
It almost terrified him really; everyday, another act of crime placed within a broken society. How long has it been since the halfa has done something _good_?  
  
  
Wasn't he suppose to be the hero?  
  
  
No.  
  
_No._  
  
He knows Plasmius shouldn't be the hero.  
  
  
  
The bitter hatred was starting to flow back, interrupting the steady train of thought and pushing it off it's rails.  
Daily routine calls, and Phantom sat up from his seat, beginning to pace around the room. He tried to get it back to the main thought of what he wanted to do. It was a difficult situation to contemplate over, but his anger is slowly crawling up to his mind.  
It bit him constantly, from the moment he wakes up to going back to sleep. Then again, what's the point of sleeping now?  
Just _think_. Think about the importance, the risks, calculations, aftermath, everything.  
  
Why does he always have to feel this way?  
  
  
A part of him is screaming for something.  
  
But _what_.  
  
  
Oh well,  
  
In due time, he might come to his senses, return to his thoughts and analyze even further.  
Right now, the unfolded aggression was starting to come back and he needed a way to vent it out.  
Leaving his spot, Phantom walked towards the exit, the wolf pack trailing behind him.  
He rather not think too much into what his conscious was begging for. At the moment, all he wanted to do was to cause some poor souls havok and a bad day.  
As long as he didn't think about it too much, the unsettled feeling would relax.  
  
Right now, it was time for misplaced aggression.

* * *

  
  
  
_"Sorry, I can't make it today. It's my dad's birthday. Old man's turning 45. Gotta be there for him, so I'll be there tomorrow okay?"_  
  
_"No worries, that's fine. Tell him I said happy birthday."_  
  
  
The conversation ends with a click, and the phone was placed onto the table. Just like that, it was left behind, and the halfa turned away only to go back to wandering around the manor,  
  
Alone.  
  
In the manor.  
  
By himself.  
  
  
No one was home at the moment.  
Cranium had taken off to grab something for his headache, Cujo had ran off chasing a ghost squirrel in the backyard, and Valerie was busy.  
  
It was fine.  
  
So far, all that kept the silence from rising was his thoughts.  
  
Pacing around the floor, to each hallway, each doorway, each room. The kitchen, now walking to the lounges.  
Repeating the pattern over and over became a lull, almost like a trance. Eventually, the halfa broke it and explored other parts of the seemingly endless manor. The backyard that seemed to tear away, the guest rooms, the lower basements, all throughout the entire manor.  
  
And yet.  
  
He felt like he was a stranger.  
  
In his own home?  
  
  
_But isn't your home._  
_Your home is Amity Park._  
  
  
A slight hiss, and he shoved that thought back into the corners of his mind. He needed to be busy with something before too many thoughts start to crawl back to him.  
  
The halfa needed to do _something_ , maybe something requiring physical activity?  
  
  
The hallways began to leave his sight as he exited the manor, and out into the green and teal swirls, escaping further and further into abysses. It engulfs him completely as he flew around, searching for whatever purpose he wanted to fulfill. It was almost endless.  
Along the way, islands passed by him and lands made way.  
  
Freedom was rewarded.  
  
It was fast.  
Too fast.  
  
Going around areas with incredible speeds, and he was doing it on purpose. Over and over on the same islands, the same area, all returning back to one thing.  
  
The portal.  
  
  
No no no.  
Phantom turned around and went back, and he scanned around for any ghosts near by.  
  
Distractions.  
He needed distractions.  
  
Any time he made a roundabout in his path, he would always end up back at the swirling, bright green portal.  
  
No.  
  
What the hell is he doing.  
Not _yet_.  
  
  
The halfa tried to ignore the illuminated glows from afar, giving pained reminders on what's on the other side. He didn't want to go _near_ the damn portal.  
  
Where the hell were those distractions?  
  
  
Suddenly, after flying around in circles, from ovals to crossing through territories, that familiar biting cold came back.  
Frost crawled up his throat, and he opened his mouth to have the infamous blue mist trail out of him.  
  
_Just what he needed._  
  
  
From afar, a group of ghosts huddled around each other in harsh tones and rushed whispers.  
They held up brutal appearances, ones that would have made any meek ghost cower and flew,  
  
But he was no meek ghost.  
  
  
It was a good thing the halfa didn't have to start up a fuss, because one of the burly ghosts peaked their heads to catch the sight of another presence.  
  
"What are you lookin' at?"  
  
  
The halfa simply grinned, feeling himself go loose.  
  
"Why, you of course. I never thought I would get to see the circus in time, but it seems I got front row seats."  
  
  
Okay, he lied to himself.  
He was going to be the one to start something.  
The others began to growl at the halfa, and soon their assumed leader of the group was **furious**.  
  
  
Oh, this is just what he needed.  
  
  
"You want to say that to our faces?"  
"I already did."  
  
  
It was cheeky, it was unnecessary, but oh fuck, was it fun.  
  
  
It all happened so fast, and under a split second more so. One of them took stance while the other two launched themselves straight towards the halfa.  
Phantom simply snickered and flew towards them, hands open with green flickers.  
  
_No hesitation._  
_No **remorse**._  
  
And oh was it fun.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through him, almost surprising the halfa by the sudden alertness.  
Kicks and punches were thrown, while some threw in ectoblasts and energy attacks in the mix.  
An array of colors went by and it shook the island nearby, to witness something of absolute chaos. It turned basic, then brutal, then completely vicious. Claws from two of the ghosts were unsheathed and teeth were wary of being involved.  
None of them knew how long it took, but it was nothing but a simple street fight of one against many.  
  
Despite that fact, Phantom has been having the time of his life.  
  
  
Fighting felt like a chore back then; to constantly beat the opposer only for the idea of defeating them and making sure they never came back to harm the city.  
  
Now? It was an absolute _thrill_.  
  
Fighting against these brutes awakened something within the halfa that he never would have guessed to have.  
  
He was actually enjoying this.  
Better to fit the situation, for the fact that he was _winning_.  
  
A group of generics, probably half entity as well, going up against a simple halfa, only to have their odds of winning the fight plummet.  
It was almost exhilarating; the rush of attacking just for the sole of because he can fight whenever he wants.  
The halfa isn't doing to protect someone, nor save the day.  
He's doing this because he _can_.  
  
From that moment, ectoplasm came in specks and most of the gang was already starting to give up, and he was grinning throughout the entire thing.  
  
A single punch to the leader's jaw sent his system into a flare.  
The others were now cowering, wincing at their injuries, staring at a ghost with venomous green eyes.  
  
"This isn't worth it, let's bail!"  
  
  
Just like that, the group fled, not wanting to look back at the halfa floating and covered in some green stains.  
  
Phantom panted slightly, fists still balled up and glowing intensely. He was shaking, but only because of the excitement it gave him.  
The halfa grinned softly, one hand wiping off ectoplasm that dripped from his mouth.  
  
Absolute pleasure and power flowed through, and it was something he would never find him enjoying from a fight.  
  
No purpose, no reason, purely for the hell of it.  
  
_This_ was the freedom he was looking for.  
  
He had never felt more _**alive**_.

* * *

 

  
One discussion was laid out.  
  
_".....But its not. Amity Park is your home. You have an actual house there and a family-"  
_  
His bickering mind never ceased and eventually caught Valerie's attention.

 _"You do realized they've been worried sick about you ever since you got incarcerated, right? From all the times I've been asking and trying to persuade you to go see them, and you never took the chance....."_  
  
Soon, the halfa had no other option but to look at the answers, and the huntress provided a suggestion that he took completely.  
  
  
_"I really suggest you go see them. It would make the world for them and help them sleep easy for once. I know I can't convince you but...I hope you make a decision...."  
  
_ Funny enough, Valerie did finally convince him.  
  
  
  
Traveling wasn't easy, especially when a part of yourself kept itching and screaming to turn back.

  
He was finally here, facing the green portal, feeling its energy burst out into swirls.

Phantom knew it was open, as it would sometimes would be.  
A good day to pick a rare occasion.

This is it.

  
...  
A deep breath and he went invisible, and alongside it, he reached within himself to drown out his beaming power.  
.......  
Everything felt hidden; safe.  
...........  
Now he simply floated through.

Going past the in between...  
Further and further.........  
Then he sees the other side of the green tunnel....  
Facing the other side of the portal, and he takes in another breath.  
No more stalling.  
He breaks through.  
...........  
............  
.............

The atmosphere changed.  
The walls were metallic and cold.  
The temperature felt...right.  
As if it was set to be like that.  
Devices were laid across the floor, the tables over the computer, everywhere.  
Certain beakers and tools caught his eye, and it was all one big mess.

It was the lab.  
He was in his old house again.

  
Phantom floated right in, staring at the entire area with pure awe, as if it was his first time entering.  
It was the old lab, not good as new, but not as old either.

The memories, the adventures, the discoveries, the information. The accident...how it all started....

All of them happened here.

  
After a few minutes floating around and doing his little self tour, Phantom finished and flew up the stairs, realizing how there was little light in the house.

It was dark, and from the looks of the windows, there wasn't any sun out at the moment. It was nighttime, which typically, people should be sleeping.

A scoff came from the invisible halfa. Of course people would be asleep! Of course he had to end up at such a _convenient_ time!

Now, was it really worth it? To come here and experience memories again? To grab the memories of the accident, the pain, the attacks, betrayal, so much?  
...  
Or maybe, to appreciate all the good this house, the _portal_ has brought?

  
Before he could even finish that thought, another one interrupted.

His parents could be asleep, or, they may not even be home.  
What's the point of being here when the two most important people right now are unavailable?

He shouldn't be here.  
He knows he shouldn't.

  
Phantom floated over to where the living room was, and there, the long steps of stairs taunted his sight.

Maybe this was a mistake.  
Maybe he should go.  
Come back another time?  
Never come back?  
No...then it wouldn't stop.  
He needed some closure.  
He needed to agree fully with Valerie.

He needed to stop being a coward, and face who he needed to see.

  
No hesitation, and no fear, Phantom went visible and revealed his hidden energy, letting it flow.

He also made sure the shackle stayed invisible.

His energy was flowing free.

Free into the heavily guarded anti ghost house.

  
Alarms boomed through the halls, upstairs and downstairs.  
Weapons popped out from their hidden spots and aimed straight at the detected ectosignature.

Phantom watched as this house unraveled itself, knowing how bittersweet this might be.

The sound of rapid footsteps entered, and two beings hustled completely.  
They skipped the last few steps and jumped downstairs, hazmat jumpsuits ready with weapons clear on their persons.

_**"FREEZE ECTO SC-"  
  
** _

And this is the part that he was truly fearing.  
The realization.

Ease came quickly, and of course, Phantom knew how to disable the alarms. The reveal did not go to waste, and the halfa went over to one of the book cases and flicked the switch.

Immediately, all alarms, sounds, lights, weapons, went on and tucked away back into their hiding spots.

  
The gazes were heavy on him.  
They kept staring at a ghost.  
Their son.

  
"......Danny?"

  
Oh, his mother's voice sounded so hoarse, it concerned him to the point where he realized, it's broken.

  
"Mothe-Mom...Dad...."

He caught himself.  
He's gotten used to speaking so formally, but he can't right now.  
Not in front of his parents.

A soft landing on the floor, and he hasn't taken his eyes off of them.

Jack and Maddie Fenton only kept staring, until their eyes started to glisten and show the water whelling up.

"Son..."

His father's voice sounded hoarse as well, and Phantom couldn't help but to stand there and feel bad.

What's worse, is that he didn't feel guilty.  
He didn't feel the need to walk closer to them.

  
Immediately, weapons fell with a loud _thnk!_ on the ground. Faces shifted from shock to pure happiness in under a second.  
They supplied the missing gap and walked straight towards their son, arms out and tears down their faces.

Phantom predicted how it would happen, and he lets himself be smothered by the strength of two.  
Hugs and kisses, hands to his face, grasping at him lightly as if checking for injuries.  
Their relief and joy practically radiated from themselves.

Questions bombarded him, of what happened, where have you been, so on and so forth.  
They kept crying, and all Phantom could do was smile sadly, as well as a returning relief.

Only to the fact that the urge was gone.

  
You came back." Maddie cried softly, holding him and wiping away a few tears. "You came back home."

_This isn't home.  
  
_

That thought went by bitterly, and Phantom could only nod slowly. He didn't feel any repercussions from this. His parents are so happy to see him and yet...he's only satisfied. Not overjoyed, but just..  
.....at ease.

_Shouldn't he be happy?_

  
"We were so worried about you, son. Your mother and I did everything we can to find you..."

  
He can't do this.

  
"Where did you go? We have to know why you were gone."

"Oh Maddie, I don't think we should ask that now! Our son is back! He probably needs to hit the hay."

"I know, but, sweetie...its been so long..."

  
He knows he can't do this to them.

  
Phantom stayed quiet, letting his parents hug their little heart's desires. It's going to be tough; letting them know that this was only going to be a visit.

Time to break their hearts.

  
"Fath- _Dad_ , mom...I..."

Just... _say it already!  
  
  
_

"I'm glad-" **_Liar_**. "-I'm satisfied that I'm back at home again. It's wonderful to see you both."

Short and simple, Phantom kept up the smile, which almost ached. It's been too long since he's genuinely smiled warmly at someone, or anything.  
He took in the sight of his cheerful parents, seeing their eyes still red from crying and their exhaustion seemingly fading away.

Maddie took a closer look at her son, a careful hand going through his hair, until running down his face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared.

"Sweetheart...are you wearing makeup?"

  
Phantom couldn't help but chuckle softly, his hand going over her wandering one, grabbing it to lower it.  
"Yes, I am...I know it's quite unorthodox to see me like this, but I'm simply exploring other medias is all. I rather not go into complicated details."

He watched as they looked at him, examining the halfa, confusion on their faces.

"Hey Danno, you learning more vocabulary? You sounding like some of my college professors! And a little bit like Vladdy!"

That's right...simple talk. _They don't know what happened._  
And the mention of _**him** _ almost made the halfa gag.

  
"Y-Yes....look, I would go into details but....."

Phantom slowly lowered his arms, releasing his lock on his parents as he looked up to them, frowning.

Their expressions began to shift again.  
Here we go.

  
"I...it's nice. Really, it is...to see you both again. I would love to catch up, rekindle some emotions and chat but I....."

No no no, their eyes. Their eyes are starting to fill up with concern.  
And yet.  
And yet he has to do this.

"Mom...Dad...I'm sorry..."

  
Maddie and Jack stared at their son again, eyes widening as if the halfa had said something so ludicrous.  
"Sweetheart, why are you saying sorry?"  
"We should be ones apologizing-"

"No!"

The stern tone caught them off guard, and Phantom stood proudly facing them.

"You shouldn't apologize. You shouldn't be feeling awful about all of this. This....this is all-"

 _Vlad's._  
_Its all the fruitloop's fault.  
  
_

"-...Vl-My fault, _my_ fault. No one is to blame but me but I...I know how to fix so much, but I can't do it here...."

"What?!"  
"What are you saying son...."

  
Phantom took in another breath once more, hands shaking slightly as he began to back away from his parents.  
"I'm saying that I will not be staying here. I know it's hard to take that in but...understand that there's something I have to do. Something I have to, will, and _need_ to do."

Silence went by in the household, as if the house itself waited in anticipation.

"You're leaving...? After you just came back?" Maddie asked, her eyes watering up once more with tears threatening to fall.

Jack stood next to her, a hand steadying his wife's shoulder, while his eyes started watering as well.  
"Can't you stay longer? There's so much to talk about, son, and I was even going to call Jazz so she can see you again..."

Jazz...

There's so much he had to tell her,  
But...  
He can't...

  
"I'm so sorry, really I am." Phantom said, trying to ignore their sadden faces, yet it was slowly paining him. "I came back because I needed some closure; I needed to see you two again before I..."

He trailed off.  
Of course he can't tell them his plans.  
They would argue even more.

"...Before I fix everything. I feel awful for doing this, but you have to understand that this is for the best..."

_"For what?!"_

His mother's voice rose, staring at her son, tears resuming to stream down her face. And she continued.

"Danny, what are you talking about?! What exactly are you planning? We were so worried, so lost, praying that we would find you. We thought we would never see you again, and then you came back, only to say goodbye?!"

"I know, I'm _sorry_." Phantom explained, not even flinching at his mother's pained tone. "Its difficult to explain details, but I have to do this. You don't understand-"

"No, son, you need to understand-" Jack interrupted, frown deeper than before while still having a steady hold on Maddie. "-You need to understand how much we've missed you. You can't just leave us like that, Danny. We want to talk to you...help you..."

 _Help_.

"I don't need help." The halfa snapped a little too quickly, before shaking his head softly. "I...I can't stay. Please, _please_ , let me do this. I have to do something back in the Ghost Zone, something important. It's imperative that I go back and finish what I've started..."

He needs to fix everything.  
Fix the Ghost Zone.  
So that Amity Park can be safe...

"What I'm doing will keep everyone safe....and soon...I hope you will understand...."

  
"Danny...please...stay here. Stay here, at home....we don't want you to leave us..."

  
This sounded so heartbreaking,  
And yet for some reason, he felt little remorse.

"I can't stay..."

"Danny..."

"I have to go..."

"Son, please...think on this."

"I've already made my decision."

"Danny, don't do this to us."

"I'm sorry...I will come back soon...but for now..."

  
Phantom turned back, seeing his parents looking worse than before. Not broken, but _shattered_.

"...Forgive me...and goodbye."

  
Nothing else was said, not another word that broke the shuttering silence.

The halfa went invisible once more, and flew through the floor and down to the lab once more.

It was in rapid speed, flying straight through and entering the lab. He ignored the blue mist that escaped his mouth and entered the portal without haste, traveling back through the tunnel and out to the welcoming atmosphere of the Ghost Zone.

He was gone for too long.  
Too long he was residing in the Ghost Zone.  
For the fact that the human world had stopped feeling like home.

Too long was he in that prison.  
For how seeing his parents didn't break him in a positive outcome.

It's been too long.

  
He felt colder, and he wasn't feeling like himself...  
Phantom held his head, trying to focus.

Home...  
He had to get home...

_But wasn't he just there?_

...  
No.

Phantom kept flying, and his senses were on edge. Something was behind him, but he didn't bother to look back.

His domain.  
His own world.  
A place of comfort.

This was his home now.

* * *

 

How could it be for someone to simply disappear like that? To hide and never come back?

Vlad pondered as he exited out of his car and walked over to the Fenton household, adjusting his tie while he continued thinking.

He has lost track on how many times he's visit the Fentons, but he knows they needed the comfort.  
He also hoped that each time, Danny might have came back. Always having hope has become more of a part of him than a habit now.

 

The conversation he had with Skulker earlierwasn't helping either.

Even if the boy was still somewhere, it didn't matter.

The older halfa still blamed himself.

 

The mayor knocked on the door softly, waiting to see if Jack or Maddie would answer. He stood there, waiting, checking his phone as well, until he heard yelling.

  
Yelling and crying.

  
Immediately, all proper thought dispersed and Vlad was quick on his feet.

Something was wrong.

  
Vlad quickly went intangible and walked through the door, going over to where the sound was.

In front of him, Jack and Maddie Fenton stood, staring off at an empty space. Maddie's arm was stretched outwards, as if she was trying to reach out to something.

"Jack....."  
"Mads....he's gone."

  
Upon hearing their voices, Vlad winced at the tones. Whatever had happened here it was something important, and for the fact that Jack had mentioned a _he_ , the mayor had a splintering idea on who was just here.

"Maddie, Jack...."

They didn't answer him, they only kept staring at the empty space.

"What happened?"

"He's gone."

_"What happened?"_

"Vlad....Danny was here. He was here and now he's gone."

  
Vlad went over to them, carefully watching their gazes.

Their eyes were red and faces wet.  
Jack simply held onto Maddie, as if she would vanish as well.

"Vladdy...he went back..."

"Where?"

"The Ghost Zone..."

  
He didn't waste anymore time, so the mayor shifted out of his human form and flew straight downstairs into the lab.  
Cries from above made him flinch, and it pained him so to hear his friends break like that.  
Which is why he had to do this.

He had to help bring their son back.

  
Vlad entered the portal, going through quickly and entering the green scenery of the Ghost Zone.  
His senses went haywire, knowing someone was around, and looking forward, he saw a figure flying away.

 _There_.

Without wasting any more time, Vlad flew straight towards the figure, trying to reach speed in catching up.  
Upon getting closer, he noticed that it was Danny, it was really him.  
The older halfa tried to call out, shouting at the other.

He had to talk to him.  
He had to _fix_ everything.

  
_"Daniel!"_

  
Louder and louder he tried calling, until the younger halfa came to a complete stop, almost making the other crash into him.

The younger halfa floated there, his back turned and face hidden.

He caught up to him.

Everything can be set right again...

  
**_"So...it took you this long, huh?"_**

  
The teen continued to float there before fully turning around and facing the older halfa.

It was as if the world went still, and Vlad took a moment to take in what the boy had truly looked like.

  
Worn down, pieces and cuts put back together, eyes like death.  
The teen looked ragged; time has not been so forgiving on the boy, to which making him look no where like his former self. It was as if vibrant figure of Amity Park's hero was completely torn apart, only to be stitched back into something less brighter.

However, it didn't matter, he was here again.

  
"Daniel...y-you're alright!""

Vlad started with a soft grin, floating a bit closer to where the younger halfa was. "Daniel...listen...I know I have made a mistake, big time, no doubt about it." He started off, knowing the other wouldn't be too keen on seeing him. "But please...it was an accident and I know what I've done wrong is unforgivable but-"

  
"You're right, it _is_ unforgivable isn't it?"

  
The teen replied bitterly, glaring at the older halfa, fists clenching.

Slowly, Vlad felt himself go cold. Just _hearing_ Daniel with such a dark tone made him grow anxious.

"I-I know...I know and I'm truly sorry. I made a massive mistake and-"

"Oh...you're _sorry_?"

  
Vlad bit his tongue and stared at the boy, seeing him grit his teeth, anger seething.

"Did you honestly think I'm going to welcome you in open arms and forgive you?"

Phantom growled, his eyes glowing intensely. "Did you really think you can simply waltz yourself into this place and expect me to simply _forget_ about what happened?!"

"Daniel..."

"Don't you _Daniel_ me, **Plasmius** ," Phantom added, eyes focused on the other ghost and going up to him. "You really think I'm going to let you play oblivious? Forgive and forget that nothinnnggg happened, hmm?"

His fists unclenched, fingers twitching while they were practically laced with flickering green energy.

Vlad didn't say anything, he only kept staring, feeling the pit of his system getting hallow.

  
"I know you're furious at me-"

"I appreciate you not saying 'upset', but then again, it would have given me an excuse on dislocating your fucking jaw."

"I wouldn't blame you at all for thinking that, but please, _please_ listen to me. I made a mistake, and I never intended to do such a thing to you-"

"What? Incarcerating me into a ghost prison?" Phantom laughed, grinning slightly only for the fact that he was practically shaking in anger.  
"A ghost prison where they held me down? Tried to make me their weapon? Where I became their little test subject?!"

  
He couldn't blame the poor boy, how could he not?

The neck shackle that was on the young halfa's neck taunted Vlad; it's shine around the rims burned in his sight, and he couldn't shake that. The dark makeup the boy was wearing also seemed to throw the man off too much. Black eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, all worn at once gave a vile look to the ghost boy. It made him look sinister, and the addition of bags under his eyes, near nefarious. Yet, the neck shackle still gave the worse reminder of all...

  
He did this to him.

  
Walker and Bullet were simply accomplices to his **_mistake_**.

  
"I don't blame you for hating me...I can't imagine what happened in there...but know that Walker will face consequences."

" _What_ consequences? You mean the ones you plan on giving him? Or the ones I've already laid out for him the second I was placed in a cell?"

It scares him on how much the boy has changed; both physically, socially, and mentally.

  
What has he done.....

  
"Daniel...I...what I've done is excusable, but I never intended to do it on purpose. It was an accident...something was misheard and taken another format and it all went to hell..."

 

Phantom glared at him, a hand sparking up green and burning to be released. Without warning, an ectoblast was shot out, but Vlad managed to dodge it quickly from reflex.  
Oh that pissed of the younger halfa alright, it made him go in a fit of rage.

Ectoblasts to ice then to shields, Phantom attacked viciously at Vlad, fueled by nothing but hatred and fury.  
Vlad only let this happen, knowing that the teen needed to vent out everything he's held against the man, everything he was to scream and insult in the form of physical attacks.  
Of course he doesn't blame the young halfa.  
The only person he puts the blame on was himself.

  
After what had gone on for so long, Vlad coughed and wheezed, spitting out a few drops of ectoplasm from his mouth.  
He looked over to where Phantom was, seeing the halfa still having a volatile expression.

  
"Why won't you fight back? Are you that much of a masochist to let me pummel you to nothing?"

Vlad shook his head slowly, still refusing to lift a single finger.

"You can't just keep yourself like this, dear boy," he worded carefully, watching just in case the other wanted to go for another round. "I know you loathe me, but you can't hide yourself out and wallow in anger and misery."

Slowly, he straightened his posture, and Phantom took a stance, as if preparing for another attack. Despite that, Vlad unwavered, and continued.

"I came by to comfort your parents, and the fact that you just left them in such a state? Why? What are you planning?" Vlad shook his head slowly, still keeping an eye on Phantom. "Why can't you come back home? I can make things right."

 _"Liar."_  
Phantom snapped, floating around the older halfa, eyes judgemental and teeth grinding.  
"Ha! You?! Fixing things?! You'll _never_ be able to fix all of **_this_**!"

The atmosphere seemed to get colder, and something to the point of an uncomfortable setting.

"You don't get to talk about my parents like that."

"And why not?! They're family to me as well! I care about their well-being, and seeing them tear themselves apart from guilt and gloom? I can't stand seeing them like this...please Daniel..." Vlad slowly floated closer. "Come back to Amity. You don't have to forgive me...I will not even show my face in your presence, but everyone wants to see you. Everyone misses you...."

There was a long pause from all the fighting and all the tension, and Vlad simply held out a hand, reaching out to where the teen was.

"Please, just come home..."

  
He couldn't tell if seconds or minutes have passed, but the silence was choking him slowly. Phantom stayed where he was, glaring at the other halfa.

More minutes went by, only for the younger halfa to break it loudly,

With a bitter and low chuckle that evolved into a wicked laugh.

  
"You really think things can just go back to the way it was? When all was right in the world?" Phantom grinned, still chuckling lowly under his breath. "You think I can look past all the horrible events and go back? As if I can just drop what I have been working on for so long?"

At such a moment like this, Vlad would have never seen the day that he had to face Phantom at his worse.  
The bitter laugh abruptly ended, and the teen returned the spiteful glare.

"Nothing will be the way it was before...you have fucked up so much, fruitloop. So...very...much."

  
Vlad could only float there, completely speechless.

  
"You won't stop me on what I'm planning to do... _I_   will be the one to fix everything. Both the Ghost Zone and Amity Park, and trust me...you will be the last person in both worlds that will stop me. Even if you think you have Clockwork, and Dani, and everyone by your side...you're _nothing_ to me."

No.

Everything was spiraling to hell quicker than before.

 

  
_"....Why are you telling me this?"  
  
_

  
Phantom only gave a smirk.

"Because I'm suppose to be the hero here...and you _stole_ that title from me."

This can't be good...

"Its funny...how you think sweet words and soft promises would lure me back to what I used to call home? However, you've forgotten one little thing, Plasmius."

Vlad couldn't find any words to reply.

  
"And that one thing.....is that promises are meant to be **_broken_**."

...  
What has he truly done...

"So hopefully...this is our last goodbyes"

Nothing was spoken again, but Vlad snapped out of his guilty trance.

Phantom lifted a hand, glowing softly with energy and prepared a swift motion.  
Before Vlad could even reach out and grab him, the younger halfa disappeared in one swoop, green flame like energy engulfed the teen and made him vanish from nothing.

  
His mind screamed and his insides churned.  
Everything.  
Everything has gone horribly wrong.  
His sides ached from the damage dealt from the other halfa, making him wince slightly. Phantom's ectosignature was more present than before, in fact, from the entire time he confronted him, the teen was practically beaming with energy. Vlad took in the energy and even remembered to pace himself.  
He knew what he must do.  
After everything that has happened, Phantom was right: Vlad was at fault for these events.

What Phantom wasn't right about, was that he would be the _last_ person to stop him.

  
Taking in where he was, Vlad flew out, heading over to his own portal with determination setting in.

  
Vlad Plasmius will be the first person to stop Phantom.  
And to save him as well.

That will be a promise he is certain to keep.

* * *

 

How could he.  
How _dare_ he show his face.

  
Abruptly entering the manor was nothing new.

Cranium had went out again, and Valerie had to step out once more for an emergency.

  
The manor,  
His home,  
It was all to himself again.

  
Himself???  
_Himself_.

  
And yet despite everything,

He was still an utter _mess_.

The shell of his former self.

  
Phantom couldn't help it.  
He needed a drink.  
He needed to stop _thinking sO **MUCH**!!!_

And yet?

He wasn't thinking straight either way.

  
So much had happen throughout one day; the visit, the return to Amity, even for a brief moment. Just to see his parents again, his mother and father who loves him dearly. Who missed him so much that left a pain in his core.

Core???  
Heart.  
He meant his _heart_.

And then those short, beautiful moments were **ruined**.

  
Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad Vlad Vlad _Vlad Vlad Vlad fucking **PLASMIUS**_

  
All started because of him.  
Everything went to cinders from the start.  
  
_It shouldn't have ended this way._

And yet it all happened.  
Here he was, flying in the manor, staring at the walls and windows.

They never taunted him like the gray green walls of the cell, in fact...it was like it soothed him for a moment...before his mind snapped at him and it turned to **pity**.

Phantom didn't want to look any more, but why??

_Why?!_

Why can't he just go back?

 

Another bitter thought went by,  
And then another,  
And another,  
And another...

  
His hatred was fuming, _burning_ inside the halfa with all it had, making his insides ache for something. Anything.

He needed to calm down.

  
Phantom landed on the ground and stood there, pacing around the ground, trying to calm down.

The thought of Vlad ruining everything for him sent chills down his spine, which then traveled to his legs and escaped from his footsteps. Patches of ice were left behind, coating the worn out, dark fuchsia carpet with stains of cold blue.  
He kept walking, taking a good look at each window. Phantom loved the scenery.  
He never thought the day would come where he found the atmosphere of the Ghost Zone pleasant to him.

_He felt so much at home..._

  
Suddenly, the thought of home made him itch again, made him want to claw out the idea of going back.

It hurts.  
It hurts too much.  
The memories, good and bad.  
Both from Amity Park and from the prison it hurts.  
Everything hurts,  
But then again,  
It's suppose to...

Phantom needed a drink, _now_.

  
Quickly, he walked over to where the hallways were, and from there, he floated through.

His sides couldn't stop aching.  
The one sided fight took a lot from him, despite Plasmius refusing to fight. However, he kept going, further and further done seemingly endless hallways.

Finally, after the trail, he entered to his office, going around and digging through each cabinet.

Nothing.

Nothing came up.

Only empty bottles.

 _Empty dreams._  
_Empty **promises**._

  
Phantom grunted, tossing out the empty bottles, side to side, they fell, some of them even breaking. He didn't seem to care from the shattering glass, knowing it was just, nothing of importance.

What was important was finding a full bottle of liquor.

  
The halfa left his office, leaving behind broken glass and regrets.  
Black ice spikes began to poke out from the ground, some tearing through the carpet and others poking the walls.

He didn't care.  
He _didn't_ care...

  
Phantom traveled through the halls, making them feel like expeditions when he entered each room. And every room he went, was the same result.

Nothing.

Nothing to satisfy his urges.  
Nothing to numb the pain.  
Nothing to make it _**stop**_.

  
He was getting furious, quite frankly, he was getting irrational.

Bottles upon bottles kept breaking; his strength was never kept in check as he threw them across the room, onto the floors, against the walls.  
The one day, the _one day_ he desperately needed a drink and nothing.

Nothing turned up.

Everything was empty.

Everything _felt_ empty.

  
Phantom's grunts turned to growls, and he left more frost coating the walls. Slowly, he floated out the last room he checked, hands shaking and shaking constantly.

Why couldn't they stop _shaking_?

He just wanted to relax, he just wants everything to stop for _one fucking second._

  
Books.  
Reading.

The first words that came through his head when he appeared in the library, making him whip his head around to look through the books.  
Phantom took little time to already make the library a mess.

He used his ectoplasmic telekinesis to lift up one book,  
Then another one,  
Then a few more,  
Then a dozen.

Soon, the library was seen as something so wild it was shocking how he was alone.  
Books flew around, sweeping the area like a hurricane swarming within the library itself.  
Of course, the eye of the hurricane was Phantom himself, hands flowing with power and eyes glowing brightly.  
Pages upon pages unraveled before him, giving him endless knowledge. Knowledge that he always dreamed of, and wanted to use in the future.

_Future...  
  
_

Suddenly, the currents of energy flowed faster, and some of the fictional story books came to his sight. Canon divergent titles, genres of adventure and action, romance and fairytales, all plagued his eyes with their _happy endings._

The protagonist,  
The **hero**.  
...

And then the books flew faster,  
And faster,  
And faster.

Phantom felt bitter all over again.  
The distractions were completely fruitless, and he glared at each of the story books.

They packed nothing but bitter lies and **fake promises**. Keeping up fallacies for a poor soul to believe in myths about the hero always getting a happy ending.  
He knows the truth.  
He knows better than to listen to a fairytale,

  
But he kept reading.  
Phantom kept reading and reading and reading until every story followed the same damn format one way or another.

Constantly the hero being accepted, constantly the hero saving the day. Everyone _loves_ the hero, treats them like a _person_.  
Always a _happy ending._

The books became nothing but a rapid tornado that twisted around.

Phantom scowled at the words, each letter, each page. He can't believe he felt disgusted by all of this, but he did.  
Each ending, every single one.  
They're all happy endings!

Phantom closed his eyes.

**_There's no such thing as the hero having a happy ending!  
  
_ **

  
The walls turned green, basked in the glows of sudden flames bursting from the ground.  
Phantom made a quick motion and lowered his hands, forcing the books to stop in their movements and fall into the flames.

_Ashes..ashes...we all fall down..._

  
The flames kept rising in the library, only for Phantom to open his eyes again, commanding them to settle with a snap of his fingers.

He had to get out of here.  
Go to another room,  
Do something else,  
_Anything._

He needed a drink,  
His mind begged for one and urges won't stop.  
Slowly, he trudged along the hallways once more, and every time he does, they seemed to grow longer and longer.

His hands were still shaking.  
His core was unsettled.

Everything felt like a dream...

  
Dreams...  
_Dreams...  
...  
_

_"Uhh, actually Dad, I want to be an astronaut."_

_"Someone has to do this hero thing."_

_"I'm the protector of Amity Park, you are safe now."_

_"Maybe that's all anyone needs...a second chance..."  
...  
_

  
It taunts him.  
It keeps taunting him.  
His phrases; words that came out of his mouth, repeated over and over again.  
The halfa stopped for a moment, holding himself and laughing softly to nothing.

He's not even drunk, but it already feels like he's losing common sense.

What a _fool_ he was back then.  
How naive of him to think of such vivid goals and wondrous dreams?

He should have been studying in college, working his way to space academy,

_And yet he became imprisoned for false crimes and created more crimes after escaping._

  
  
He should have been at home, with his family, spending time with them.

_And yet here he is, in an abandoned manor while writhing slowly to himself from his own thoughts, all alone._

He should have been out there, in Amity, saving lives.

_And yet here he is, destroying them and ruining their reputations.  
  
  
_

He should have been the hero.

_And yet here he is, suffering because it's Vlad who's the hero now...._

  
Hatred.  
It was fueling him again.

Phantom found the energy to stand up, using the wall as support. He didn't even realize he was sitting down, back against the wall and knees up to his chest.

 

His hands trailed down against the walls, only for him to drag his right hand against it casually.

  
If Vlad is the hero....  
Then what the hell is _he_?

  
Phantom stood up and began walking faster, leaving small ice spikes bursting out of the floor at every step. He wanted to know, needed to know why.

Why why why _why why why why why **why why WHY!!**_

How could this all go to hell like this?

  
The spite was rising up his throat, almost making him cough out of reaction. Phantom felt his rage coming back, _hard_ , and he went to each room, leaving ice spikes everywhere.

Does he still care?!  
Isn't this what he _wanted_?!

  
Phantom kept entering each room, until he returned to the halls and flew down in incredible speeds.

 _These powers were a burden weren't they?!_  
_His chances of being an astronaut? **GONE!**_  
_His chances of staying as a ghost hunter? **ALSO GONE!**_

**_What the hell was he...  
  
_ **

  
Faster and faster, speed picking up, Phantom entered the main area, only for him to grab the bottles lying on the floor and staring at them.

Empty.  
They're _empty_.  
_Just like him._

Phantom couldn't take it.  
His hands never ceased, never stopped the shaking.

**_He wasn't himself anymore._ **

_Every dream. Every goal. Every hope he had._

It was all gone.

_**He's empty.** _

  
With that realization, a scream rang through.

  
It went on, minutes after minutes of glass decorating the floor.  
One by one they smashed against the floor, and walls, along the columns, and Phantom was so _angry_. Flames bursted out again, and the ice spikes kept growing from the ground. He was witnessing a pure oxymoron, but he didn't find the care. He knew his flames weren't true fire, and his ice core was buzzing with so much energy.

_Ashes...ashes...we all fall down._   
_Ring around the rosey..._   
_Pocket full of poseys..._   
_Ashes..._   
_Ashes..._   
**_We all fall down..._ **

  
He didn't stop throwing things.

The flames continued to flow in the main area, coloring the purple and blue tones to bright green.

Phantom shook where he was, and he did nothing but yell at the ceiling.

 _Why._  
_Why why why why **why**?!_

  
Phantom took in another breath, softly coughing as his throat began to ache and even _burn_.  
Immediately, he covered his mouth, shunning a certain power that would have escaped and further ruin the manor if he kept screaming.

  
He needed to go somewhere else.

Another room.

Anywhere but the main area.

  
The halfa turned around and flew back into the hallways. He kept going, ignoring the repetitiveness of his actions, ignoring the spikes popping out of the ground, ignoring everything in his head.  
He needed another place to figure everything out.  
_Everything_.

  
One room was left alone.  
Only entering once to find liquor and disappointed to return again.  
And yet...  
He entered.

  
The master bed room.  
_His_ own bedroom.

_What about the one at the Fentonworks?_

  
Phantom felt sick.  
Both physically and mentally sick.

The FentonWorks used to be his home...the fact that he's referring to it as the FentonWorks shows how much he's really changed.

  
_This isn't want he wanted._

Phantom shivered, covering his mouth again, muffling out a soft cry.

_None of this should have happened..._

  
Phantom looked around again, in some miracle to find something to calm him down. He went through the closet, the bathroom, the drawers.  
His own room started to make him claustrophobic, and he was ready to set it ablaze with green flames and tear it a new one with black ice spikes.

He was alone.

He was all alone here.

Phantom needed someone, anyone to come in right now.  
To simply be at their presence, only to satisfy that Phantom wasn't alone on his purpose.

Suddenly, out of the haze of his madness, an idea popped in his head.

__

  
Phantom decided to call his most trusted friends!

  
A lone phone sat on the desk, and the halfa grabbed it without hesitation.

 

He dialed a number.

 

  
One ring, two rings, a third came. It went on until the voicemail popped up.

_  
  
  
_

  
_"Yo! You've reached the number of Tucker Foley! That's TF for Too Fine! Please leave a message and I'll call as soon as I can!"_

 

  
"Hey Tucker! A-Are you and Sam there? I just need to know-"

........

His anger starting to die down quickly...

His insides went still.

  
Phantom could only stare at the open cabinet of the drawer....while his mind went clear and **screamed** at him.

 

There was no point in calling....

 

Phantom only kept staring....

 

Two items were in that drawer.....and it gave him and his mind a painful reminder.

Slowly, his shaking hands reached in and he grabbed them.

  
A black choker and a red beret.

** **

  
Sam and Tucker were dead.  
And they're never coming back.

And it was all his fault.

  
_**We all fall down....** _

 

Phantom stood there, and felt _everything_ all over again.  
Pain.  
Sadness.  
Misery.  
Grief.

It all came back to him, crashing down like a wave and hitting him upside the head.

He kept staring at them.  
The black choker and red beret didn't move when he held them in his unsteady hand.

Memories of them...  
They were screaming.....  
They were scared.....  
They were dying.....  
Ghosts were grabbing them....  
Tearing at them.....

They screamed for the hero.....  
But the hero...  
_Couldn't save them in time..._

  
His vision began to go blurry, and soon, rapid blinking came by.  
Phantom's throat began to close up, and all he could was stare at the most valuable items he could ever own.

His best friends are dead because of him.....And the murderers were ghosts....A species he now calls his own as well.....

  
Tears streamed down his face, for the first time in months.  
Phantom didn't move from where he stood, and he held onto them as if they would disappear right in front of him.

All he has left of them.....

  
Phantom realized he was crying until soft sobs escaped him, and he looked up where the mirror was...

  
His tears were stained and dyed with the black make up he wore. It dripped down slowly on his face, making it look as if ink was spilling and coating the blank pages.

He looked horrific.....

He didn't even look like himself anymore.....

 

For a split second, he swore he saw his scleras turn into a pure, bloody, red........

 

  
Phantom lowered the items back into the drawer, closing the small cabinet slowly and making sure it never opens again.  
The halfa looked up once more and stared at himself in the mirror.  
The black droplets kept going, and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Slowly, his hand reached out and touched the wet substance, feeling it stain against the black finger tips.  
The mirror was still facing him, and Phantom went closer to it, truly staring at himself in the face.

His fingers were now coated with the wet makeup stain, so he touched the glass and softly ran his fingers down against the surface.

It left a black trail; transparent on its own, yet it was a marking that was drawn onto the glass.

Phantom felt himself go numb, and the thoughts of everything he's been through kept making it worse.

He misses the past.  
He can't let go of the past.

  
Clockwork could have fixed so much and yet...  
Any yet...  
He didn't.....

  
Phantom gave a small grin, touching the wet make-up again and started to run it against the glass again. From some sudden burst of nostalgia, the halfa wanted to write down some importance, some notes.  
Importances in his life that he would never forget.

One by one, numbers and letters were drawn onto the glass, and Phantom still heard his thoughts ridiculing and scolding him for being what he is.

  
On one corner of the mirror were birthdays; birthdays of everyone he cared about. His parents', Jazz's, Sam and Tucker's, they were scribbled against the glass.  
On another corner, were zodiac signs, birth stones and phone numbers. Their favorite food and color.

All somehow on the glass as he wrote them with his own ruined makeup.

As he was finishing up writing his own birthday and other additions, his hand made a smudge over the lettering.

And for some reason,  
It made him snap again.

 

Phantom grabbed a solo piece of glass that was broken off from a bottle and stabbed it through the mirror, scratching out his birthday and sign out of pure hatred.

 _You're weak._  
_You're pathetic..._

Soon, he began to smudge out everyone else's information.

 _You're hybrid scum..._  
_You're worthless..._

  
Phantom growled to himself again, the glass he held stabbing through the mirror more harder to the point of it creating cracks.

 _You're a demon..._  
_You're nothing but a tool..._  
_A weapon....  
An abomination.....  
_

  
He then threw the piece of glass against the wall, and the halfa turned around, seeing as to his books and studies now float before him.

All he saw was **_hatred_**.

  
_You're a liar._  
_You're a criminal._  
_You're a murderer._

  
Phantom started laughing to himself again, pushing away every book in his face as the spikes and fire trailed back in again.

He couldn't save them.  
Clockwork couldn't save them.  
Clockwork _didn't_ save them.  
And Vlad...  
_Vlad Vlad Vlad **Vlad**..._

  
The hero...  
The _hero...._

  
Phantom gritted his teeth, yelling at nothing, facing random directions.

 ** _"I SHOULD BE THE HERO!"_**  
But he's not.

 _ **"HE STOLE IT FROM ME!!**_  
Even though he's the one who gave him a second chance.

 _ **"WHY?!"**_  
Why not...

  
_"What the hell...what the fuck...what the **fuck**... **what the fuck**..."_

  
Hands held his head and clenched at his hair.

Phantom never guessed he see the day of his demise.  
All those times saving lives were worthless.  
He lost his title, lost his chances, lost himself.

  
And yet.  
And _yet._

Phantom kept gritting his teeth.

_And yet and yet and yet and yet and yet and **yet aND YET AND YET AND YET AND YET AND YET AND YET AND YET AND YET-  
  
**_

He couldn't stop his screaming.

The bed became a mess, books flew everywhere, more items were thrown and frozen over.  
Phantom punched the walls, smashed his head against them, shot ectoblasts at the ceiling.  
His thoughts never stopped.  
All this time he was doing things that were never meant to be a hero.  
Phantom still hasn't stopped crying....

  
Crimes.  
Abuses.  
Attacks.  
Ambushes.  
Robberies.

That was a criminal.

  
_....Give into the pleasure..._   
_.......Make it last forever...._

Phantom pulled at his own hair.  
_**He** _ was the criminal.

**NO**!  
He can fix everything!

Can't he....?

  
_Hold on! Hold on! To everything we are!_

  
Boiling down to everything and pulsing through his body, Phantom shivered more.  
All that mayhem.  
He did it for the rebellious streak.  
The pure **_spite_ ** of being seen as a criminal.  
The thrill of it all.

He enjoyed it.

Phantom yelled out again, this time he was _laughing_.

  
He _enjoyed_ it.

  
Causing pain on others instead of saving them.  
Creating chaos instead of organizing it.

 

Phantom felt like a new person because of all of this.  
He's never felt more alive in years.

One hand ran across, diagonally on his face, and Phantom continued to laugh, tears still flowing.

  
A picture caught the corner of his eye and he had no choice but to turn to it. And when he did, his attention was full on it.  
The tower gave its final laugh, and it seemed to pop out from the edge of the page.

 _Morality is odd._  
_It changes based off on what society thinks is right or wrong..._

  
Right or wrong,  
Good or **evil**...

  
Phantom unleashed more of his wrath onto the room surroundings, and he kept laughing, only to briefly pause and yell at the ceiling.

  
_"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED FROM?! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?!"_

  
He wanted Clockwork to know.  
The Observants.  
Vlad.  
Everyone.  
Phantom wanted everyone to know.

  
He walked over to the mirror, and for a brief moment...

He saw himself....

His old self....  
His _younger self....._

  
The world went still for a moment.

Phantom stared at the black stained mirror.  
He saw himself at his prime.

  
Soft, fluffy, show white hair.  
Vibrant, glowing green eyes.  
Skin was smooth, untouched from the bitterness of acne or weather.  
He looked so young.  
So happy......

Phantom knew he was hallucinating, he understood that clearly,  
But he didn't want this to end just yet....

Danny Phantom stared back, acting like his reflection.

Phantom reached out.  
So did Danny.

Except Danny wasn't the one that pounded on the glass and created new cracks.

  
A yell broke through and the halfa smashed his fist against the glass, ridding the reflection of his former self once and for all.

It all tied down.

Everything he's done was a pathetic lie.

 

  
The events that happened now...at the end of the day.

_....Give into the pleasure..._   


  
He enjoyed it,

****

**_Because he wasn't the hero anymore..._ **

 

_Make it last forever.....~_

 

The world began to make sense again. The anger began to settle, and the books dropped down to the floor with a sudden thud.

The atmosphere quickly changed, and the green surroundings died down, releasing the purple tones from its grasp. A hand was covering Phantom's face, and he leaned over to where the mirror was, unmoving.

  
Few minutes went by, until it seemed like hours trickled by as well.

With a shake, his gloved hand lifted from his eyes and slowly hovered off his face. From there, the halfa slowly opened his eyes, only to see the palm of the gloves.The white areas were stained, and they had black smudges all around. His hand still shook, and Phantom was breathing heavily.

Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out....

  
Phantom took a moment to compose himself, feeling the rush of ectoplasm in his system slow down. His mind began to slowly settle, and he only moved by centimeters, barely inches.

Soon, he had lowered completely, and in front of him, was his true reflection:

It was what he looked like now; hair a ragged mess, bags dark, face empty and sunken. Eyes burning viciously rather than brightly with hope.

From what his shaking hand had caused, his makeup was completely smudged across his face.

Black trails went in diagonal directions, some speckled on the ends of his jawline.  
Phantom kept taking in deep breathes, while he was keeping his eyes on his appearance.

They were dragged along and the makeup covered the areas of where he eyes were. It was as if they were tattoos or odd traditional markings that ran across in motions.

The tear stains added more of the ghastly appearance, but Phantom continued to stare.

He is no hero...

  
His mind was quiet.

  
Phantom eyed at himself in the mirror, seeing how much the makeup gave some sort of representation.

  
He is not the hero anymore...

Still silence....

  
The flames died down and the ice spikes still stayed put.

Phantom let some left over thoughts run through once more.

  
Knowledge is power.  
Phantom knew that from the very beginning.  
He had powers beyond imagination, and even though he was in a realm with those just like him, it was still incredible.

Becoming a hero was his destiny...but now?

_He turns his back on it._

  
It's not worth losing your friends.  
It's not worth losing your innocence.  
It's not worth losing your place as a human.  
It's not worth losing **yourself**.

He lost everything.  
Yet he gained so much knowledge.

Everything was set to course.  
His plans was to fix everything, but there was one flaw that he was too blind to overlook:

  
Phantom couldn't do it as the hero.

_He is not the hero anymore..._

  
Phantom slowly revealed a small grin, and it had all the ill intent he held.

 

............

.............

.......

One hand wiped away the messed up makeup, cleaning it from one side to another.  
For a brief moment, without the makeup, his younger self made an appearance again.

Only for a split second.  
Soon after, the mess was gone, makeup was reapplied and Phantom felt like himself again.

A smirk was shown on his face, and Phantom went and grabbed the sheet of paper that held the proud image of The Corrosive Tower.

The Corrosive Tower......

  
Phantom's plans were arranged once more, and the halfa stood up, knowing what to do.  
It was so simple and yet...  
It works out _perfectly......_

..........  
............  
...............

* * *

 

Convincing Valerie to come with him was easy.

Convincing himself to arrange the plan earlier, not so much.

The halfa followed every step in the map, and the two of the them were approaching their destination...

  
The discussions from earlier still replayed in his head, and Phantom only held onto them dearly.  
Knowing him, it was the last shred of hope he had.

  
Ectoplasmic shifts were felt.  
They were entering new territory.

Slowly, his speed and the hover-board went by.

  
The dark surroundings began to show a path, and soon, a proud shadow was seen afar.

 

The tower was slowly coming into clear view...

  
_"Promise me, Valerie....that I will succeed. Give me a promise to make me keep going one last time before I discover the knowledge and power I need.........I know we only have each other....but as long and you have faith in me, I can do this. Remember...I'm doing this for the innocent lives in the human world...."_

  
The tower stood in a regal form, and they stopped to take in its breath-taking appearance.

  
_"The friends we've lost...."_

  
It loomed over them, and Phantom knew he was in the right place.

  
_"The families we might have abandoned....."_

  
Phantom and Valerie looked at each other, nodding slowly.  
They knew what their roles were.  
Time to put it to use.

  
_"We won't be betrayed again, and I won't be taken away so easily this time.....so with that, I suppose we're ready for this plan to set out.....Valerie?........Yeah I know....I also just want to say....."_

Phantom looked back, making sure the Red Huntress was at guard.  
He felt safe.  
He felt new.  
He felt alive.  
  
_"Thank you....for everything..."  
  
  
_

  
Phantom floated over, facing the old doors with a neutral expression.

This was it.  
This is where it will all come together.

  
Phantom grinned to himself, knowing that he was close to making the plan a reality.  
A dream come true.  
Phantom wasted no other time,  
And he floated right through the tower doors.

 The Ghost Zone was quiet.  
It awaits for everything to begin.  
For he was going to be the **_villain._**

  
  
A blue mist escaped his mouth.  
Despite his frown, Phantom was slightly glad the fruitloop arrived.

Phantom only gave out a bitter scoff.

 

Of course the man would follow him.

Then again, it's his funeral.

 

 

**_Checkmate._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this story is done!
> 
> An au take on how Danny slowly became the villain of the story.
> 
> This took a while but hopefully I ended it off with what it needed.  
> Huge shout out to Lunagalemaster and Chintastic for helping me out with the last chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
